Shelter
by AnUnknownStranger
Summary: When in a new dangerous world, who can Eleven count on to shelter and guide her?
1. Found

It had been one year since El disappeared. Dustin, Lucas, Nancy, Joyce, Jonathan, Hopper, and even Will feared that Eleven was dead but Mike never allowed himself to believe that like the others did. He refused to. He continued looking for her even after his friends had long stopped and come to terms with her "death."

He searched the woods shouting her name every weekend and sometimes after school. Dustin, Lucas, and Will worried about Mike and felt sorry for him. Will never said anything to him like the others did because to be honest it kept the attention off of himself.

Will had been distant ever since he returned and when the attention was on him the boys and others worried about him. He never told them about the effects of the upsidedown that had plagued him since his return a year ago. He didn't want to be sent to a lab and tested on so he chose to keep his mouth shut.

The boys noticed thought Hopper was also acting strange, not only Will. He was gone often and never spoke of where he would leave to. He seemed more cautious.

Hopper didn't tell anyone where he was going for the fear of being followed. He had to keep what he was doing a secret.

Since the day Eleven disappeared everyday he would venture into the woods and place food in a small box.

Part of him did it because of the deal he made with Hawkins Lab to find her but he mostly did it because he really did want to find her and when he did he would hide her from them. He may look like an uncaring man on the outside but those who really knew him would know he would never give a little girl to a cruel organisation.

A part of him felt that she was alive just as Mike did. He didn't have the connection Mike seemed to have with her but he didn't need it to know. He just did. The question that haunted him was where she went.

The night Eleven disappeared the boys saw her disappear and ashes take her place. What they didn't realise was that she did not die she simply went somewhere else.

-One Year Ago-

She awoke with a start and felt the air insert itself back into her lungs quickly. She breathed quickly trying to steady it once again. Once it did she slowly sat up wincing due to the soreness she felt throughout her body.

She observed her surroundings with blurry vision. She immediately recognized it as the science classroom that her and the boys had just been in with the demogorgon.

The only difference was that it was darker, slime and vines covered the walls and floors, and a distinct foul odor looted the air.

She stood to her feet shakily and furrowed her brows. She wondered if she was dead for a moment but then she realized her fate after defeating the monster was worse than death. She knew where she was and she felt her heart stop and breath quickening.

She was in the upside-down.

Instead of panicking and falling into sobs she brought one foot in front of the other and ventured out of the classroom. She walked down the halls with caution and kept quiet with each shaky step.

Down the hall she could see a faint light on the side of a wall and walked closer. Her heart nearly skipped a beat in excitement when she realized it was a portal.

A medium sized hole covered in gooey vines and slime blocked her view of the other side but she knew it was there. She took her chances.

She hesitantly brought her arm out and pushed it through the slime and vines until she felt it break through the gooey barrier to the real world. A smile swept across her face and she forced the rest of her body through.

She felt her body hit the rough floor of the hall in the middle school and sighed in relief. It was still dark and not a person was in sight. She figured it must be late in the night still.

She saw the hole to the upside down close behind her slowly until it was nothing more than a white wall in a school hallway.

She leaned against the wall and wiped the slime off her face. She then took the sleeve of Hoppers plaid jacket she was wearing and scrubbed the dry blood off her nose and ears.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of her next move. She didn't know whether to go back to Mike and the boys, or if she was better off alone.

In her mind both did not sound like appealing options. One meant putting the boys she had grown fond of in danger and the other meant being alone.

She sighed deeply and thought of any other options. Who else could she trust. She had no idea who she could trust in this still unfamiliar world outside the lab. She decided in the end the best option was to trust herself for the time being.

She stood and started walking out of the school and continued to do so until she made it to the base of the forest. Once there she stopped looking back at the school. "I'm sorry Mike." She sighed before walking into the woods.

-One Month Later-

It was Christmas night. Hopper drove to the edge of the woods and parked. He stepped out and trudged through the snow deeper into the woods. He leaned down at the small box and lifted it. He frowned seeing the food he had left the day before. He took the old out like he always did and then placed a container of leftovers and some eggos wrapped up into the box. He sighed before closing it and looked into the woods. "Come on kid..." he whispered.

He stood back up and walked back to his car. He got in, started to engine, and drove off.

The next morning he decided to go to the box before work. He stepped out of his truck and walked into the woods through the snow once more. When he got to the box he lifted it expecting the food from the other night to be there, instead it was gone.

His eyes widened in disbelief. His attention was then quickly brought to the sound of a twig snapping. He stood and pulled out his pistol quickly.

He walked as quietly as he could through the dense snow. As he walked forward he saw nothing and heard nothing so he lowered his gun. He frowned at the thought of his always present paranoia. He turned back around and just as he did another twig snapped. He turned again quickly, gun aimed.

His eyes widened when he realised who he was aiming at. He quickly put it in its holster and ran to Eleven's side.

She was pale, thin as can be, her hair was short still but longer than before, it was about three inches and stood up messily, she also had pale blue lips and dark circles under her eyes. In other words she looked like she was dying. Which she probably was.

She shook violently and held a thick oversized jacket around her body. Her eyelids parted slightly but she was too ill and weak to say or see much.

Hopper knelt down and picked her up without hesitation. He picked her up bridal style and hugged her close to his chest to keep her warm. "It's me kid, it's Hop." He said softly as he walked quickly.

He gently layed her down in the backseat of his truck and drove her to the safest place he knew. He knew of an old abandoned cabin in the woods not far from his own home. He had already set the place up for just in case he found her, thank god he did.

 **Not sure whether to continue, let me know in the reviews. :) -AnUnknownStranger**


	2. Shelter

**I noticed that I kind of ended the last chapter abruptly sorry about that. Hopefully this one is better. Anyway, please continue the reviews and follows, they keep me motivated. :) Enjoy! -The Unknown Stranger.**

Once Hopper arrived at the cabin he walked up the steps. The wood croaked beneath his feet each step he took. He knew this was no place for an already frightened, 12 year old girl but it was the safest place he knew.

Once inside he gently placed her on the bed and wrapped several blankets around her fragile form. She continued to shake violently and he mentally cursed himself for not knowing what to do. His heart broke seeing her in the state she was in.

He paced for a moment contemplating whether to call medical or even Joyce. He shook his head in defeat knowing that would only put Eleven in more danger. He had to keep her hidden.

Some sudden instinct took over and he turned back to Eleven, maybe it was because he was a cop, or maybe it was because he used to be a father, he didn't know why but he knew what to do.

He took off the wet jacket she was wearing and placed a warm sweater over the t-shirt she was wearing. He then walked to the small kitchen area, grabbed a small towel and soaked it in warm water. He then walked back over to Eleven and pressed the warm towel to her forehead. "It's going to be okay kid." He said nervously.

He sat beside her and noticed her fingers had a blue tint at the tip of her fingers. Hesitantly, he grasped her hands and held tightly so that he could warm them up. A few minuets later he saw her breathing steady and her trembling cease. He smiled in relief knowing that she had drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

He waited a few more minuets before gently releasing her hand and standing to his feet. He walked over to the pantry and took out some crackers remembering that when she awoke she would be undoubtably hungry. He also filled her a cup of water and sat it on the nightstand.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking of stocking up and preparing the place for her possible return.

He then sat back down beside her and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. It was uncomfortable to sleep in but he forced himself to, for Eleven. He didn't want to leave her side.

He awoke to the morning light seeping into the cabin and illuminating the room. He looked down at his watch and saw that it read "6:37 a.m."

His attention was brought from his watch to Eleven when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He hadn't realized he had been holding her hand again and figured he must have during the night at one point. He smiled warmly seeing her eyes flutter open gently.

"Morning, kid." He greeted softly.

She furrowed her brows and looked around the room confused. She then looked at Hopper and touched the now dried cloth on her head. She slowly took it off and placed it on the sheets. "Where...am I?" She asked tiredly.

He sighed. "It's like a safe house... I set it up a while back in case we found you." He explained.

She was slightly taken aback by his confession. "For me?" She furrowed her brows.

He chuckled. "I knew you'd come back kid. Your too tough to just vanish for long. I'm not the only one who thinks so too." He smiled.

"Mike?" She asked with hope in her voice.

He chuckled with a nod. "Especially Mike." He informed.

She tried to sit up and winced.

"Hey, you need to rest still. You were in the snow for a long time. I think you got sick from it." He explained.

"I need to see...Mike." She urged.

Hopper sat forward and gave her a sincere expression. "Look...kid." He started.

She listened to him and didn't like where this was going based on his tone.

"You can't see Mike for a while...or anyone." He informed.

She furrowed her brows again.

"The bad men are still looking for you. As long as they are...you are in danger. If you are around the boys then they are in danger too. Understand?" He asked softly.

She kept quiet thinking for several moments. She then replied, "yes." With her soft quiet tone.

He nodded with his mouth forming a line. He sighed and tried to lighten the mood. "I got you some food." He said as he handed her the plate of crackers.

She smiled and sat back against a pillow. He scooted the water over on the nightstand so it was closer to her.

He then stood to his feet and ruffled her short hair. "I'm going to go get more food. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Alone?" She asked worriedly.

"It would be for a little bit. No one will come out here, it's too secret. You just stay here." He explained.

She nodded. "Okay..." she replied unsure.

He nodded and then left.

She pushed the crackers aside and grasped the glass of water. She then swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulled the covers back, and stood on her feet shakily.

With still clouded vision and nausea she decided to let her curiosity take control despite Hoppers orders to stay in bed. She roamed around the cabin sipping at her water as she observed her new home.

There were not many decorations. The walls were bare as well as the floors. She made a mental note to fix that somehow. She wandered into the bathroom and saw a shower, a sink, and toilet, the basics. Walking out of the bathroom she looked at her bed. The bed had thick plaid sheets with extra red and blue blankets. The nightstand beside the bed had a lamp nothing more.

There was no fire place so it was bitterly cold in the cabin. She felt lucky that Hopper knew to have enough blankets in the home.

She looked at what she was wearing in the bathroom mirror and frowned. She wore jeans that were torn on the bottom, an old red t-short she found with some sports team on the front, and an overlarge sweater she guessed Hopper provided for her.

She found her converse by the door and assumed Hopper took them off.

She walked to her drawer, placed her water down, and opened it seeing a few articles of clothing. She took off her jeans and pulled up a pair of sweatpants. She then took off the sweater and t-shirt and replaced it with a fresh plain blue t-shirt and placed the sweater from earlier back on. She then slid a pair of socks onto her feet to warm up.

She walked back to her bed overcome with nausea most likely from moving around too much. She tucked herself back in deciding to rest more.

She woke up to find Hopper placing more food in the pantry. She smiled when she saw him place some eggos in it too.

He noticed she was awake and smiled. "Sadly, no fridge to place to the eggos in. I figure you don't find room temperature eggos." He chuckled.

She smirked.

He walked back over to her with a bag full of things. "I got you a late Christmas present." He smiled.

"Christmas?" She asked.

"I'll explain after you open the present." He replied. A excited smile spread across her face.

She opened the bag and her eyes widened in excitement and surprise. She pulled out a drawing book full of blank pages, a box of crayons, number and letter flash cards, a few kids books, and a disposable camera. Each item she pulled out excited her even more.

Once the bag was empty she swung her arms around Hoppers neck and gave him a big hug. He hesitated embracing her in return overcome with shock. His shock quickly turned to content and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

He had only met this girl once before yet he felt like he'd known her since she was a baby. She seemed to feel like she knew Hopper a long time too. Neither could explain it.

"I don't want you bored here. When I'm around I'll help you with the reading and flash cards but when I'm not, you can draw or practice on your own." He explained as she observed the new gifts.

She held up the camera confused. "Here let me show you." He said as he gently took it from her hands.

He took it out of the box and showed her how to roll the little dial back with your thumb. "You then just look the hole, aim-" he aimed the camera at her. "And smile." He said before pushing the button down.

"Can I see?" She asked as she leaned over.

"I'll have to take it to a shop to print the photos. I'll wait until you fill up the camera though." He explained.

She nodded and took the camera from his hands. She rolled back the dial then aimed it at Hopper. He smiled and she clicked the button down.

He stood and placed his hat on his head. "I have to head to work now. I'll be back at soon as I'm off." He explained.

"Promise?" She asked with worry.

He smiled. "Promise."

He left without another word and just like he promised her, he came back after work and continued to everyday.


	3. Comfort

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I'm excited to share it. I love stories about Hopper and Eleven having a father-daughter relationship so hopefully I did a good job writing one. Let me know if you guys like it! Thanks! -An Unknown Stranger.**

-1 year later-

He walked deep into the woods toward the cabin and knocked three times. "It's Hopper, kid." He called.

The door opened to reveal Eleven's happy smiled and she allowed him inside, she then proceeded to sit at a small wood table and continue a drawing with various crayons. He walked from the kitchen carrying a plate and sat across from her. He then slid her a plate of leftovers and gently pulled the page away. "Time to eat Picasso." He teased.

"Picasso?" She furrowed her brows.

"He was an artist." Hopper clarified. She gave an amused smile then looked down at her plate.

"I know what you are going to ask. I don't know how long I have to keep you here. It's just not safe yet. You know why." Hopper sighed.

She quietly kept eating as she listened. "Mike?" She asked quietly.

"He's still looking for you. He won't give up and it's both frustrating and...cute." Hopper smirked.

El gave a smile and had that sparkle in her eyes. Hopper called it her "puppy" face because she looked like she was in love whenever he mentioned Mike.

"Did you read the books I left for you?" Hopper asked as he leaned back in his seat.

She nodded the furrowed her brows at him. "You never eat with me. I mean you did once but then you stopped. Why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure, I can start if it really means that much to you." He smiled.

"It does." She smiled.

As she ate he looked at a few of the books he had been bringing her. He had brought her books ranging from children books to poems. He wanted her to further strengthen her vocabulary and knowledge on things since the day he found her. The books had been helping and she spoke surprisingly well but most of the things she said she did not fully understand the meaning.

Once he saw that she was finished he sighed. "Alright, go get the flash cards." He said as he took her plate to the kitchen.

She happily got up and grabbed the flash cards. She came back and gave them to Hopper, who was just sitting back down at the table.

"Alright first one." He held up a card that read "cat."

"Cat." She replied.

He held up another that read "dog."

"Dog." She answered. "I know what those are already." She said with agitation.

He chuckled. "Alright, smarty."

He held up one with a picture of a guinea pig. "Hamster." She answered confidently.

"Nope, that's a guinea pig." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "What's the difference?" She asked with annoyance.

He chuckled. "See you don't know it all." He teased and continued till they got to the last card of the animal category.

"Okay it's time for bed kid." He smiled and stood.

She quickly grabbed pjs that Hopper had bought for her, changed in the bathroom and ran back out. "Did you brush?" Hopper asked.

She rolled her eyes and went back in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and came back out.

She hopped into bed and Hopper tucked her in. He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled down at her. "Your hair is growing fast." He smirked.

She smiled.

Her hair had grown almost to her shoulders but appeared shorter due to her wavy curls. She said it made her feel "pretty" but Hopper assured her she already was.

He was about to get up but she stopped him. "Story?" She asked.

In the lab she had never had stories read or told to her until Hopper introduced it to her. Now she wanted to hear one every night.

He sighed. "Only one tonight." He smiled and she nodded.

"What should this one be about?" He asked as he pondered.

"Princesses." She smiled.

"Again?" He chuckled and she nodded.

"Okay, so once upon a time..." he started.

He told her the story and then stood when she saw her sleeping. He smiled down at her and then kissed her on the forehead. "Night El..." he said before leaving.

She fell asleep peacefully every night knowing that Hopper was there to protect her. The nights that she had nightmares she would use the walkie-talkie he left her and he would be back at the cabin in mere minuets. She could count on him just like a daughter to a father.

One night, however, she awoke to something more than a nightmare. She awoke to the knob of the door being shook. She quickly got out of bed and kneeled down behind the bed to hide herself. She nearly screamed when the door was kicked open and two bad men with guns stepped in.

They both had flashlights scanning the cabin. She heard the wood creek beneath their steps, each one getting closer. She pressed herself to the side of the bed and breathed heavily through her nose, panicked. One of the men rounded the corner and aimed the light of his flashlight at Eleven. He held up his gun and yelled, "Don't move!"

She gently raised her hands and squeezed her eyes shut overcome with fear. He motioned for her to stand and kept his gun aimed. She did as he asked and saw the other join his side. She knew she couldn't let herself be caught so she did what she had to.

She screamed and threw her hands forward. The men flew back into the walls and then hit the floor. She then stepped forward as they tried to reach for their guns.

She quickly snapped ones neck and then turned to the other. He held his hands up in surrender. "Please." He begged.

With rage and fear overcoming her she looked to her right and saw his gun on the floor. She raised her hand causing the gun to levitate and aim itself at the man. His eyes widened as soon as he heard the click and then a loud bang. He slouched forward and she knew he was dead.

When her heart rate calmed her eyes widened at the realization of what she had done. She stumbled to a corner and placed her knees to her chest and began to sob.

Hopper came back just before the sun rose and discovered the cabin door to be ripped off the hinges. His eyes widened and he ran inside with a gun raised. He quickly scanned and saw two men dead and Eleven in a corner crying.

He placed his gun in his holster and ran to her. He kneeled down and was about to embrace her but she stopped him. "Don't touch! I'm a monster..." she cried.

"No, Eleven they are...you were protecting yourself." He assured her.

"I killed them..." she sobbed.

"They deserved it El..." he said coldly as he looked at the agents with clear rage in his eyes.

"They found me..." she cried and looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

He pulled out a cloth and gently wiped the blood off her nose. "I know kid...we will find a better place." He gave an assuring smile.

"Mike..." she asked innocently.

He shook his head. "We can't put Mike in danger. You know that." Hopper said gently.

She nodded.

"I will find another place today. Those guys weren't followed so no one should show up." He assured her.

"I'm scared." She replied with a shaky voice.

He nodded. "Go lay back in bed. It doesn't look like you slept." He said softly. He helped her stand and she pulled the sheets back up to her neck in the bed.

He sat beside her bed and wiped her tears. "Want to know a secret?" He smiled.

She nodded.

"I'm scared too but I don't let the bad guys see me scared. Trust me the bad guys are more scared of you than you are of them. They won't come back again." He smiled.

"Promise?" She asked gently.

He pursed his lips. "Get some sleep." He said softly. He saw her eyes close and rested his head against the wall as he looked down at her sincerely. He grasped her hand in his and saw a small smile form on her lips. He smiled, "Love you, kid." He whispered.


	4. Safety

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are so sweet! Thank you so much! Also I noticed some typing errors my last chapter, I apologize. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of action and an ending that I'm sure will make you all happy. Enjoy! -An Unkkmown Stranger**

Later that day she awoke and ran her hands through her hair. The sun was well-risen and looking down at the clock on her nightstand she saw it was 1:35 p.m. She sighed remembering the events of the night and looked to her side. She noticed Hopper was gone and suddenly felt worry knot in her stomach. She feared the men she killed we still laying on the floor but when she looked down at where the bodies were she saw that they were gone. All that was left was their blood dried on the floor and walls. She figured Hopper must have moved them and felt relieved that she would not have to see them again.

An hour passed and she was worried, scared, hungry, and bored. She looked down at the grey and red long sleeves shirt Hopper had given her and the denim jeans she also wore that Hopper gave her. She saw that blood spotted parts of her outfit and frowned. She was so panicked when it tall happened that she didn't notice. She walked to the bathroom and washed up.

Back in Hawkins the boys met up at Mike's house dressed in their Halloween costumes. They were all dressed like ghostbusters. "You all look so cute!" Karen exclaimed.

"Mom." Mike sighed.

"Aren't you guys too old for trick-or-treating?" Nancy asked as she furrowed her brows.

"You're never too old to take free candy." Dustin informed. She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

"Be safe out there boys. Stay together." Karen told them with worry.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Mike said as they turned around.

"Michael...I mean it." She said sternly.

He rolled his eyes and continued out the door.

They hopped on their bikes and started biking past houses with the lights of their front porches out. They figured those were the houses that didn't want to get involved in the holiday, plus they came to the conclusion that Mike's neighbourhood "sucked" on Halloween.

Nevertheless, they continued down the road until they arrived at a neighbourhood with lit porches and sidewalks full of children dressed in costumes.

They parked their bikes and continued on foot walking up to each door.

Back at the cabin Eleven noticed that it was dark and Hopper was still nowhere to be found. He had told her that Halloween was a holiday of hoodlums but she never understood.

She looked from the window back down to the page she was colouring on. She drew a picture of herself holding Hoppers hand and smiled. She had grown to see him as a father and she smiled at the thought of having a real father.

With her maturing she grew to understand that her "papa" in the lab was never her father. She figured out that Brenner had only used that to keep her compliant and naive.

As she drew she heard mumbling outside the cabin. Her eyes widened and she stood alarmed. She looked at the door and saw that it was locked but she still feared that bad men would enter.

Her heart raced at the thought of facing more of them or worse, having to kill them.

This time she did not hide like bait. She pulled a black hoodie over and then ran to her backpack. She shoved water bottles, clothes, and some snacks inside quickly and then her camera.

She pulled the straps up onto her shoulder and looked out the window once more. The mumbling became louder the closer it got to her refuge.

She took a deep breath, placed her hood over head, and then unlocked the door. She through it open and ran deeper into the woods as fast as she could not looking back to see if they followed.

As she ran she heard a loud "hey!" Followed by a "get her!"

She jumped and stumbled over branches in the dark. Her heart pounded like prey being chased by its predator.

She ran toward a small river and saw on the other side, the illumination of houses.

"Stop!" She heard the bad men yell angrily.

She ran into the slow moving river and tripped on a rock.

"Don't move!" An agent yelled as he aimed his gun at her. The other caught up and raised his pistol as well.

She turned onto her back and swung her arm not bothering to look where she was aiming. She then heard a loud crack followed by an eerie timber.

She then heard the scream of the agents seize when a large pine collided with their bodies. She felt the earth shake beneath her as the tree hit the ground crushing the agents as a result.

She knew she couldn't change what she did and stood. She continued to run through the river until she made it to the other side.

Meanwhile the boys had made it to the end of the row of houses. "Alright, should we head back?" Mike asked.

"We didn't get enough candy!" Dustin exclaimed.

"You have two bags of candy Dustin!" Lucas argued.

"You know what Sinclair?" Dustin said turning to him.

"What?" Lucas challenged.

Mike turned away from them looking into the woods blocking out their childish argument. Will watched them unamused and told them to "cut it out." Of course they didn't listen.

Eleven stumbled out of the river ignoring her bloody nose and now soaking wet pants and sweatshirt. She breathed heavily through her nose and leaned against a tree.

She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her damp hair slicking back her short locks. She made sure to keep her hood on unsure of how many bad men were around.

Once her breathing slowed she walked out of the tree line gripping each tree with nausea and weakness overcoming her. She mentally cursed herself for having to use her powers and weaken herself. She felt selfish. She was angry that she was weak and not about the men she just killed. Maybe she was angry at herself about that but she didn't want to think about it.

Mike was about to turn away from the forest and head back home until something or rather someone caught his eye.

He furrowed his brows and noticed that whoever it was stumbled. He worried that whoever it was had been injured.

"Hey!" He said as he ran toward the figure.

Lucas, Will, and Dustin looked up at him surprised and then also saw the person he was running toward. They followed him quickly and then stopped beside him.

Eleven heart pounded hearing another loud yell of "hey." She would have bolted if she didn't recognize the voice.

She looked up and saw a face she only dreamed of seeing again.

Mike stopped in his tracks followed by Lucas, Will, and Dustin.

She may have been wearing a hood but he recognized those brown innocent eyes anywhere.

"Eleven..." his voice cracked and tears brimmed in his eyes.


	5. Embrace

**This chapter has some Mileven cuteness, I hope you guys enjoy. :) -An Unknown Stranger**

Lucas, Dustin, and Will arrived and Mike's side and stopped in there steps. Their eyes widened when they realized who it was.

Eleven peeled back her hood and a smile formed on her face. Mike's look of shock turned into one of absolute joy. Before they knew it their bodies collided into a tight embrace.

She closed her eyes, her head resting on the crook of his neck. He took in the sweet scent of oak on her sweatshirt and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "I thought I would never see you again..." he whispered.

"I thought I wouldn't see you...I've missed you Mike." She said softly with a sincere voice.

"So, do we get a turn?" Came Dustin's voice.

They pulled away from another and as soon as he stepped to the side Lucas and Dustin embraced her excitedly. Eleven laughed at their excitement and wrapped her arms around them both. They then pulled away leaving Will and Eleven looking at each other.

Dustin, Lucas, and Mike watched unsure how the two would introduce themselves. They had never met but heard a great deal about one another. Eleven initiated the first response after the awkward silence. She held out a hand and smiled. "I'm Eleven." She introduced.

She was met by a body colliding with her's in a tight grip. She stumbled back shocked but smiled when she saw Will had his arms wrapped around her. She immediately embraced him back.

Mike, Lucas, and Dustin were a bit shocked by Will's response. He wasn't the hugging time and was usually an awkward handshaker.

Will pulled back and smiled. "Thank you for saving me...I don't know how I can ever-"

"You don't have to. You were there friend." She looked at Lucas, Mike, and Dustin then back to Will. -"and friends do anything for each other." She smiled warmly.

"You're my friend." Will informed. She smiled and gave a nod.

She turned back to the other boys and then looked around worriedly. She pulled her hood back on and sighed.

"You were chased weren't you?" Mike asked with a bitterness in his voice. She nodded.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." Mike added as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

He started to guide her to their bikes but Lucas and Dustin stopped him. "I don't think your house is the best plan man. They went there before they will go again." Lucas explained.

"Then where?" Mike asked.

"My house." Will chimed in. They looked at him surprised.

"They wouldn't go there. They have been there too many times, they know the chief is always there and my mom. It's too many eyes." Will explained.

They nodded. "Okay, lets go. I don't know how we will explain this to your mom." Mike sighed.

Back at Will's house Hopper sat beside Joyce on the couch. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You have had Eleven a whole year, the agents found her, she killed the ones that found her, she needs a new place, and you think that she should stay with me?" Joyce asked with raised eyebrows.

He nodded. "Just temporarily." He added.

She shook her head. "No way. No way Hop. My family just got settled again and Will is doing good. If we brought Eleven in that would bring danger on this house. You know that." Joyce explained.

"Joyce, she-"

They heard the door opened and stopped speaking quickly. "Mom..." Will called as he entered.

"Here, hun." Joyce called from the couch.

Will walked in followed by Lucas and Dustin. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Hopper shifted his body to look at them.

They looked at Hopper unsure whether to tell him. Luckily they didn't need to. Eleven ran past them and embraced Hopper tightly. His eyes widened and he looked down at her surprised. He then relaxed and held her tightly to comfort her.

He looked from the boys confused expressions back down to Eleven and pulled back her hood. She looked up at him with a defeated look in her eyes and he didn't need to ask why she was there. "They came back." He said as more of a statement than a question. She nodded.

"I'm glad you got out of there." He sighed and rubbed her back assuringly.

"Um... am I missing something. What the hell is happening?" Lucas asked as he looked at Hopper and Eleven.

The two pulled away from each other but kept close. "I have some explaining to do." Hopper sighed.

"I don't want to hear it." Mike said angrily as he walked out of the room.

Lucas and Dustin gave Hopper a disappointed look before also following Mike. Will looked to his mom not knowing what to do and she mouthed "it's okay." He nodded and followed his friends.

"I'll talk to them." Eleven said before following.

She opened the door to Will's room and sat them sitting on his bed discussing. They all sounded very upset for obvious reason and it made her hesitant to walk in. Nevertheless, she walked in, closed the door behind her, and stood before the boys.

"How long did he know...?" Mike's voice cracked.

"A year..." she confessed.

Mike scowled while the others had raised brows.

"So he knew you were alive a year...but still made me believe that you were gone. He never brought you back to us." Mike informed shakily.

"It was to protect you guys." She replied softly.

"Protect us?! Who protected you?!" Mike yelled. It caused them all to flinch. Mike rarely yelled.

"It doesn't look like he did a very good job protecting you El. Look what happened." He scowled.

"Mike that was only recent. For almost an entire year he kept me safe, he raised me." Eleven said sternly.

"Maybe that's true but you could have had a great life right when he found you. He could have brought you to us and you could have had a normal life. He probably neglected you!" Mike yelled as he stood.

She frowned and slid her backpack off. Dustin, Will, and Lucas stayed in the corner of the bed watching with both amusement and slight fear. Mike was messing with the wrong person.

She unzipped her bag and took out a stack of photos. She roughly held them out to Mike. He furrowed his brows confused before taking them.

The stern expression on his face loosened and he relaxed. He sat down and the boys immediately moved to his side, curious.

He revealed each photo in the stack. One was of Eleven smiling and spiking her short locks up with what was most likely Hoppers gel. They realized it was probably almost a year ago the photo was taken, her hair was longer now.

He tucked the photo behind the stack and revealed another. The next one showed Hopper making a funny face as his hair was spiked up with a twirl in the front. They figured Eleven must had experimented with his hair the same day she did with hers.

He revealed another of Eleven drawing at a table and then another of Eleven reading a book. Each photo they knew spanned out through the year by her hairs length and the length of Hoppers beard. That proved that her life was not horrible throughout that year.

Mike looked up at Eleven and gave the photos to Dustin, Will, and Lucas who took them eagerly.

Mike stood up and sighed. "He was like a dad to you..." he sighed. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm glad he took care of you but Eleven..." he grasped her hand. "I missed you." He said looking her in the eyes. She smiled. "I missed you too Mike." She confessed.

They walked back out of Will's room and joined Hopper and Joyce once again. Hopper looked to Eleven and she gave a curt nod.

He turned back to Mike and the boys. "What you did really sucks Hopper but we are glad you took care of her. You can't do that again though, you can't take her away again." Mike said sternly.

Hopper nodded slowly. "I won't kid..."

"She is staying here for a while." Joyce informed.

"What?" Will raised his brows. He felt his heart stopped and worried that Eleven would figure out what was wrong with him. Or maybe she did already know.

"Is that okay?" Joyce asked. They all looked at Will. He looked to Eleven and she gave him an assuring look and mouthed "it's okay."

He nodded. "Yeah it's fine."

He looked down feeling worry fill his stomach. She knew. She knew what was wrong with him somehow and he worried she would tell.

Hopper stood. "Did you pack enough clothes?" He asked Eleven.

"No, I was in a little bit of a hurry." She said sarcastically.

He shook her locks. "What did I say about the sass. I'm sure she has clothes for you. Be good for them." He smiled.

The boys and Joyce smiled at their bond.

Hopper embraced her before stepping toward the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He said looking directly at Eleven. She nodded with a small smile.

He then look to the Lucas, Dustin, and Mike. "Come on boys I'll escort you home." He said as he held the door open.

"I will see you tomorrow." Mike assured Eleven. She smiled and gave a nod. He smiled once more before following Hopper. Dustin and Lucas followed suit.

"Alright, lets find you some clothes and a bed." Joyce smiled and guided her to a room.

Will watched them leave the room and decided to head to his own. As he did he suddenly felt a familiar nausea and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed, locked it, and ran to the sink. He then coughed up yet another slug and hoped to wash away the evidence like he always did. Only things did not go as planned. When he opened the door he saw Eleven with a look of worry yet seriousness.

"We need to talk." She ysaid sternly.


	6. Cover

**This chapter is suppose to be light hearted or rather the calm before the storm. Things are going to start getting pretty intense. As always please continue reviewing, I love hearing from you guys. I hope the Mileveness makes you all happy. Here ya go. -An Unknown Stranger.**

Will stood before Eleven frozen unsure of what to say. "How did you know?" Will asked shakily.

"I have powers, I thought the boys told you that. I know things." Eleven informed. Her statement did not come out harsh but more sympathetic.

He nodded slowly. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" He asked worriedly.

"You can't keep this a secret Will. You're in danger." Eleven said sternly.

He nodded. "I know but my mom is so happy. She just got me back and-"

"Will, she will not truly have you back until we fix what is wrong with you." Eleven said softly.

He looked down and pondered. He then looked back up at her. "Okay, I'll tell everyone but not tonight. Today has been too crazy." Will informed.

"Tomorrow." Eleven said sternly. He nodded.

Joyce came up behind them. "So I found a couple dresses that will fit you but no casual clothes. Will, do you have any t-shirts and sweatpants she can borrow?" Joyce asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'll go get some." He said before slipping away.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow sweatie." Joyce assured.

"Thank you Mrs. Byers...for everything." Eleven said sincerely.

"You don't need to thank me honey and please, call me Joyce." She smiled and placed a hand on Eleven's back.

Eleven smiled.

"I'll show you to your room." Joyce said before walking down the hall. Eleven followed and followed Joyce as she led her to a vacant room with a single bed inside and nightstand. "It was guest room except not a single guest has slept in it. Now it's your room for now." Joyce smiled.

Eleven stepped inside and observed with a wide smile. She was about to turn and thank Joyce but she stopped her. "Don't you dare thank me. For what you did for my family you deserve more." Joyce smiled.

Eleven felt as though she still did not deserve it all. She had brought chaos ever since the lab and felt as though everything happened because of her. But instead of arguing she simply smiled.

"See you tomorrow hun." Joyce said with a smile before leaving.

Will entered and handed Eleven a stack of clothes. "These should fit." He said as he stepped back. She nodded.

"If you get hot in here you can prop the window open and if you need me just call me on here." He said before handing her a supercom.

"Chanel 1 is Mike, 2 is Dustin, three is Lucas, four is me, five is you, and 7 is all of us. Don't ask why 6 is skipped I have no idea." He smirked. She nodded. "Thank goodness Jonathan doesn't use it. Think of it as a gift from him to you." Will smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He gave a nod. "I'll be two doors down the hall. Goodnight Eleven." He said before leaving. He slowly cracked the door remembering that Mike told him that she did not like to be shut in rooms.

She sat the supercom on the nightstand and then changed into a red t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants.

She then hopped into bed and pulled the covers over herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep trying to focus on the good events of the day she experienced rather than the bad.

 _She found herself running through the halls of the lab barefoot. She was wearing a hospital gown like they used to make her wear. She heard the faint echo of men yelling behind her, bad men. She continued to run, adrenaline rushing through her veins causing h_ er _heart to beat rapidly_.

 _She rounded another corner and pressed her back to the wall huffy out of breath. She placed a hand on her head and her eyes widened when she realized her hair was gone_.

 _Her attention was quickly brought to the all too familiar sound of a Brenner's voice. "Experiments don't need hair Eleven. You're nothing but a test subject and you always will be." He said as he stepped closer._

 _She wanted to run but was restricted from doing so by some unknown force._

 _"You are a weapon and a monster Eleven. Don't try and think you are anything more."_ _Brenner scowled as he_ _neared her._

 _"You're wrong!" Eleven screamed._

 _"You are! Look what you did! You killed your own friends!" He yelled and pointed down the hall._

 _She turned and nearly screamed. She saw her friends bodies scattered on the floor, blood pouring from their eyes, noses, and ears. Tears fell down her cheeks seeing the ones she loved before her, dead._

 _When she turned back to Brenner she was suddenly met by the Demogorgons screeching form._

She gasped awake breathing heavily as she sat in her bed. Usually Hopper calmed her down but she knew he couldn't. She thought of calling Will but stopped herself. She didn't want to be a burden the first night.

She knew calling Mike would put him in possible danger so she rested her head back down on her pillow and tried to calm her heart rate like Hopper taught her.

Just when her eyes were about to close once more they widened when she heard a loud tap on her window. She quickly turned toward it and sat up holding out a hand ready to defend herself.

"Wow, I come in peace." Mike raised his hands up in surrender.

She sighed and he smiled gesturing for her to open the window. She walked over, slid the panel up and saw him stumble inside. She was happy to see him, he always did have perfect timing, but she couldn't help but worry.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as she walked over to her door and closed it. She always felt content in a closed her with the ones she trusted.

"I don't exactly know. I just somehow knew you were upset so I just came." Mike explained before sitting on the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"2:00 a.m." Mike informed. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you up so late?" She whispered at sat beside him.

"I could ask you the same." He raised a brow.

"Nightmare." She confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with both hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"It's my first night back I didn't want to already be a problem." She informed.

"Will gave you that supercom for a reason and you will never be a problem Eleven." Mike informed sternly. She nodded and looked down.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

"Okay, then we can stuff our faces with candy." He said as he dropped a bag onto the bed.

"Candy?" She furrowed her brows.

"Hopper didn't teach you about candy or give you any?" Mike asked in surprise.

She shook her head.

"I knew he wasn't all that fun." Mike smirked. Eleven elbowed him playfully.

He dumped the contents onto the bed and amazement flashed into her eyes. She was looking at the candy while Mike looked at the wonder in her eyes.

He smiled and looked back down at the candy. "We got Baby-Ruth's, Nutterbutters, Skittles, Kit-Katz, Hershey's..." he said as he showed her each one.

She had no idea what to pick. "Have you ever had chocolate?" He raised a brow.

"Hopper and I had hot chocolate once." Eleven informed.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I loved it." She smiled.

He laughed. "I think you will like the kit-kat then." He said handing it to her.

He watched as she peeled off the wrapper and went to bite the bar as a whole. "Wow, stop right there." He said taking the bar.

She furrowed her brows unsure what she did wrong. "That's a crime to eat it without breaking it apart. You just don't do it." He chuckled.

She laughed and watched him break it into little bars. He handed her one and watched her take a bite. He raised his brows waiting for an answer.

A smile spread across her face. "Yum..." she nodded in satisfaction.

He smiled.

"You try." She said holding a piece in front of his mouth.

He took a bite followed by the distinct snap of the kit-kat. He didn't bother to take it out of her hand first which made her laugh.

"Another?" He asked gesturing to the candy. She shook her head and smiled. "Maybe tomorrow." She yawned.

He nodded and dropped the candies back into the bag. He then sat the bag on the ground.

"I guess I'll head home then." He said as he was about to stand.

She grabbed his wrist and shook her head gently. "I don't want to be alone." She confessed softly.

He smiled and then stood. She slowly released her grip on his wrist and watched him as he pulled back her covers. "Come on." He smiled.

She crawled into the covers without arguing a rested her head on the pillow like he instructed. She was a bit surprised when he crawled into the covers next to her. He pulled the covers up to his chin and smiled.

"You said you didn't want to be alone. I'm right here for you." He smiled.

She was at a loss of words and he feared he was scaring her. "I can leave if-"

"No...please stay." She smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently.

They fell asleep and did not awaken until the morning sun lit the room up in light. El's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Mike's gentle eyes resting on her. "Sleep good?" He asked softly.

She nodded and cuddled closer to him. He wanted to embrace her forever but knew that if he was caught Joyce would have a cow and Hopper would kill him.

"El...I have to go-"

The door suddenly opened and Will poked his head inside. His eyes met Mike's and widened. "What the hell?" Will said as he opened the door wider.

Mike gently pushed Eleven away and sat up. "I was just sleeping with her." Mike said with panic in his voice.

"Yeah I can see that!" Will said with surprise in his voice.

"She had a nightmare." Mike added.

"Yeah I'm going to have a nightmare." Will said with shock in his voice.

"Will, tell Eleven it's time for breakfast!" Joyce yelled from the other room.

"If you tell your mom I will shred your comic books." Mike threatened.

"I didn't see anything." Will said as he stepped out and closed the door.

Mike sighed in relief then shook El. "It's time for breakfast El. I have to go back home or my parents will freak out." Mike said softly.

Her eyes fluttered back open and she tiredly sat up. Mike smiled and stood to his feet. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then stepped toward the window. "I will see you later." He said before exiting through the window. She smiled and then joined them for breakfast.

Eleven walked into the dining room and sat next to Will at the table. "Sleep good El?" Joyce asked as she prepared a plate.

"Yeah, El. Sleep good?" Will smirked.

His cup suddenly fell to its side and spilled orange juice all over his pj's. He stood up front his chair quickly and glared at El.

"Be careful Will." His mother said sternly.

"But-"

"Where's Jonathan?" Eleven asked Joyce as she brought Eleven an eggo and scrambled eggs.

Will angrily wiped juice off himself with a napkin as he listened.

"He came in from his shift late last night he must still be sleeping." Joyce informed as she sat beside Will.

"How did you tell him about Eleven?" Will asked his mother.

She looked down. "I may not have had the chance." She said slowly.

Eleven and Will's eyes widened.

"Good morning, guys." Jonathan said as he entered tiredly.

He looked at them and then did a double-take. "Is that?" He furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, Hopper found Eleven and she will be staying with us for a while." Will informed.

He stared at her speechless. "Didn't you-" he made a "blowing up" gesture with his hands.

"Jonathan you don't just ask people if they blew up." Will informed.

"I did kind of. Hopper found me about a month later." Eleven informed.

"That was a year ago." Jonathan said with confusion. They all nodded in unison.

"I knew Hopper was secretive but dang." Jonathan said as he dished his plate up.

They all shared surprised looks that Jonathan was so calm about it all.

"What were you and Mike talking about so late Will?" Jonathan asked as he sat down.

Eleven and Will's eyes widened and he kicked him under the table. "Ouch!" He yelped.

Joyce and Jonathan looked at the two confused. "Why was Mike over so late?" Joyce asked sternly.

Will looked at Eleven and she mouthed "please."

He frowned. "We were talking about a project." Will lied.

"At two in the morning?" Jonathan raised a brow.

"We procrastinated." He replied before looking back down at his plate.

Jonathan nodded in satisfaction and began eating. Will glared at Eleven and she awkwardly looked back down at her plate.

He may have had to cover for her already but he also smiled at the fact that he already felt like a brother to her.


	7. Refuge

**I am sorry for the cliffhanger in advance, please don't kill me y'all. Anyway, I hope you all like it! -An Uninown Stranger**

Later in the day, after the slightly awkward and confusing breakfast, Joyce took El shopping for new clothes. Jonathan left for work which left Will alone. He had refused to go shopping and his mother was hesitant to leave him alone.

He assured his mother that he would be okay and that the boys were coming over. With the thought that Dustin, Mike, and Lucas were going to be with him she left with El.

After wandering the house and watching the television unamused, Will smiled and rushed the door that he had heard knock. Before Mike even pulled his fist back from the door the door swung open revealing Wills excited face.

Lucas, Dustin, and Mike raised their brows at him. "What's up..." Mike said awkwardly.

Will stepped to the side and allowed them to enter. "Nothing, I was just bored out of my mind." Will sighed.

"Where's El?" Mike asked as he scanned the room for her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dustin teased. Lucas snorted.

Mike scowled and rolled his eyes.

"She went shopping with my mom." He informed as they walked farther into the house. -"and by the way, El made me cover for you two this morning!" Will told Mike angrily.

"What? What did you and El do?" Lucas asked. Dustin was also intrigued.

"I came over and we had some candy then when she told me she had a nightmare I stayed with her. That's all!" Mike argued.

Dustin and Lucas gaped.

"Come on guys grow up." Mike sighed.

"It's because we are growing up we think those thoughts." Dustin argued. Lucas nodded.

"Gross, guys that's my s-guest." Will scowled.

"Your what?" Lucas raised a brow at him.

"My guest and my friend..." Will covered for himself.

"It sounded like you were going to say si-

"El's home!" Mike yelled as he ran to them from the kitchen.

They raised their brows at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"I mean...El's home...yay." He tried to sound unimpressed but was failing miserably. The proof was in his red cheeks.

"Uh-huh..." Lucas nodded once.

The door opened and they all turned and stared at Eleven and Joyce. Joyce and Eleven stopped and stared at them also, confused.

"Something wrong boys...?" Joyce asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Nope. We just wanted to say hi." Dustin replied with a grin.

Joyce and Eleven stepped all the way into the house and closed the door. "I'm going to make lunch for you all. Will maybe you can show El castle Byers." Joyce recommended as she walked further into the house.

"Sure." Will smiled.

"I'm going to put my things away first." Eleven said before stepping away and walking toward her room.

The boys turned back to Mike. "Hey, Mike-" Lucas stopped when they noticed he was gone. They sighed.

Mike followed Eleven and they shared a smile when she noticed him. "Want to see what I got?" She asked. He nodded.

They walked into her room and she sat the bags onto her bed. Mike sat on the bed and watched her.

Eleven started by pulling out a pair of blue jeans. "Nice..." Mike approved with a nod.

She then pulled out a flannel and he nodded again. She pulled out a couple blouses and t-shirts that he also approved of. She then pulled out two dresses. One was a light blue dress with a white trim on the sleeves and its length reached her knees. The next dress was red with white flowers embroidered around her waist.

He smiled. "They look beautiful. I'm sure they look beautiful on you too." He smiled and blushed.

She blushed and gave a smile. She placed her new clothes in her drawers and then looked at his smiling form.

"Should we go meet up with the boys?" She asked as she stood next to the door.

"Yeah, I have something for you though." He said as he walked to her.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. He pulled a small white box from his back pocket and showed her it.

"It was suppose to be a birthday present. I'm not sure when your birthday is though." He confessed.

She smiled and took the box gently. She lifted the lid and felt tears well in her eyes. Inside was a charm bracelet. The bracelet had three charms on it. The number eleven, a heart, and a bike.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's beautiful Mike." She said sincerely.

"You like it?" He raised a brow.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His cheeks grew redder. "I loved it." She smiled.

To try and seem calm he looked down at her bracelet and lifted it. "I'll put it on for you." He said as he wrapped it around her wrist.

Once he clipped it on he looked up at her brown eyes. "Eleven...when is your birthday?" He asked.

She looked down and he feared he had ruined the moment. He knew by the look on her face and she in fact did not have one. "I definitely ruined the moment. I'm sorry El." He said as he grasped her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's not your fault Mike." She informed.

"Didn't you celebrate with Hopper? You guys could have made up a date right?" Mike asked.

She shrugged. "We never did because he never brought it up. He was too busy to think about it and I didn't want to bring it up. He had already done so much for me I didn't want him to feel obligated." She explained.

Mike was extremely impressed by her speaking. He tried to push the thought to the back of his head and focus on what she was saying once more.

He nodded slowly. "We can think of one then. You can have any day you want." He informed.

She nodded slowly.

"I think you were born in 1971, I was born in 1971 too." Mike explained.

"That means you would have to of been twelve when we met you and now your thirteen." He explained.

She nodded slowly. "So we are the same age?" She asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

"I'll think of a date." She nodded. He smiled. "Great, let me know and then when it comes we can celebrate." He laughed. She chuckled.

"Lets go meet up with the others." She said as she grasped his wrist and guided him out.

She made sure to released his wrist once the boys were in view. "Finally!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Were you two sucking face in there?" Dustin laughed. Lucas snorted again.

Mike rolled his eyes why El furrowed her brows confused. Mike saw her confusion. "Don't try to understand them. They are weird." He informed. She smirked.

"Ugh lets go." Will whined as he opened the front door.

They all followed Will into the forest toward castle Byers. Mike and Eleven trailed behind Dustin, Will, and Lucas.

Mike looked down at Elevens hand and debated whether or not to hold it. He desperately wanted to.

Just as he was about to Dustin and Lucas turned around toward them and walked backwards. "So El, do you still have awesome powers?" Dustin smiled.

"You mean annoying powers? She spilt my juice on me this morning." Will replied from ahead of the group.

"He probably deserved it. Can you do anything new?" Lucas asked El.

She shrugged. "I try not to use my powers." Memories of her killing the men at the cabin and in the woods flashed in her mind. "It usually doesn't end well." She said as she tucked her hands in her coat.

Mike frowned seeing her hands get tucked in her pocket. "Guys, stop asking her questions." Mike said with annoyance.

The two rolled their eyes and turned around. As they did they lost their step in unison and started to fall forward. Just before their faces met the forest ground they stopped inches from it, floating.

Lucas and Dustin looked at each other as they floated and smiled. Those smiles fell when their bodies made contact with the ground.

Their faces pressed into the ground and they scowled. Eleven and Mike walked passed them laughing.

"Really, El?" Lucas sighed. They dusted themselves off and caught up with Will, leaving Mike and Eleven in the back again.

Mike looked to Eleven worriedly to see if her nose was bleeding. He furrowed his brows in confusion seeing that it wasn't.

"Your nose isn't bleeding." He informed.

She nodded and took her hands out of her pockets. "I think my powers grow stronger the older I get. I don't know." She shrugged.

"That's good." He smiled.

"Not always..." she sighed.

He could sense the tension and took the opportunity to hold her hand. She looked surprised but then her eyes met his and she smiled.

They arrived at castle Byers and shared amused looks at the remembrance of the games they had played there. "The password is Rataghast." Will informed her. She laughed.

"This is no laughing matter. The fortress you see before you was our refuge from the ogres and trolls." Lucas said playfully.

They all laughed.

"And Demogorgons." Will mumbled.

Will lifted the curtain and they filed in. Eleven sat between Will and Mike while Dustin and Lucas sat across from them.

"We have school tomorrow..." Dustin sighed.

"Why do you have to kill the fun like that?" Lucas punched him.

"Just wondering if Elevens going." Dustin argued.

She shook her head slowly. "Hopper says I'm not ready. I agree." She informed.

"El, your speaking is incredible now!" Dustin fought.

"I didn't know the difference between a guinea pig and a hamster a couple days ago." She replied with embarrassment in her voice.

"Honestly, I get them mixed up too." Dustin replied. Will, Lucas, and Mike raised their brows at him. He shrugged.

"It's okay guys. I'll be with Joyce and Hopper." Eleven assured.

Mike looked down and she held his hand to comfort him. "I will still see you all everyday. You will only be at school until three-one-five." She smirked.

They all laughed remembering how Mike taught her time.

She looked at Mike sternly. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured.

He looked up with a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"Alright, it's getting too tight in here." Lucas sighed as they filed out.

"I have to be home early since it's a school night." Dustin informed the group.

"Me too." Mike added. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's head back." Will said as they started toward his house.

Mike held Eleven's hand as they walked and as they followed Will, Dustin, and Lucas, he felt her tense. She stopped in suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked her worriedly as he stood by her.

Will, Dustin, and Lucas stopped and looked back at them confused.

"El?" Mike encouraged.

"Their here." She said with an emptiness in her voice.

He could tell that many emotions were running through her mind so much so that she couldn't move.

"Run!" Mike yelled at the boys.

He gripped her hand and began running with her.

"There they are!" They heard an agent yell.

Several footsteps crunched the leaves as the agents ran and the sound began to get closer. "Come on El!" Mike urged her to run faster.

He saw his friends running far ahead until they were out of sight. He figured they must of thought he and El were right behind but they weren't. He knew his friends would never leave them on purpose.

His attention was brought but to his steps and El's. They skidded to a holt when agents appeared before them aiming their guns and breathing heavily. "El..." Mike whispered.

She lifted her hand ready to fight but suddenly felt a prick in her neck. Her hand fell and she gripped Mike suddenly feeling drained.

He saw a dart embedded in her neck and felt anger blur his vision. Her legs gave away and before her body could hit the ground he caught her. "You bastards!" Mike screamed as he held her unconscious form in his arms.

Before he could react he too felt a prick and his whole world went dark.


	8. Protect

**Sorry I took so long to upload guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Mileven has many obstacles ahead that's all I'm going to say. Also I kind of based this story off of two songs, "Shelter" by Birdy, and "Promise" by Ben Howard. Give em a listen. :) -An Unknown Stranger**

Her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room with blurry vision. She struggled to lift her body off of the cold floor but felt a sudden urge of strength when she heard a familiar voice.

She propped herself up on her elbow and suddenly felt a pressure on her shoulder. She gasped and quickly lifted her hand at whoever touched her.

Mike grasped her wrists gently. "It's me El." He assured her.

Her vision began to clear and she saw Mike's assuring smile. She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist in reply and tucked his chin into the crook of her neck.

He slowly pulled away from her and saw the panic in her eyes. "I think we are in the-"

"Lab..." she said shakily.

He nodded.

She slowly stood and he stood with her keeping close to her side. He watched as she walked over to the wall and ran her hands down a drawing that hung there. "My room..." she said softly.

"This was your room?" He asked with raised brows.

"Yes..." she replied softly.

He frowned realizing she was receding back to her old speaking patterns. "El, please don't do that." He said as he grasped her hands.

She looked down and he could see the tears welling her in eyes. He could tell she was holding something back. He knew it could be pain...anger...grief, maybe all, nevertheless he didn't want her to hold it in.

"Look at me..." he said softly.

Her soft brown eyes met his. He knew she didn't want to hear that words "it will be okay" Or "we will get out of here." He couldn't promise that. Friends don't lie. So he simply pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

They fell to their knees and he heard her gently sobs on his shoulder. He held a hand on the back of her neck under her curls and another around her back. "I'm not leaving you El. You aren't alone." He assured softly.

"I can't do this..." she sobbed.

"Not alone. I'm going to do everything I can to get us out." He explained gently.

"I'm scared..." she replied in a pained whisper.

He felt tears form in his eyes but kept them from falling. "Me too...but we can't let them see that El." He sniffled.

She remembered that Hopper had told her the very same thing. If only Mike realized how alike they were.

They leaned against the bed holding each other close. Mike wrapped one arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand with both of hers. They both fell into a slumber with the comfort of each other.

Meanwhile, the boys stood before Hopper and Joyce explaining what happened.

"So, you think the agents took Mike and Eleven?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, or they are kissing behind a tree somewhere." Dustin said bluntly.

Joyce furrowed her brows confused but ignored his comment. They all looked at Hopper who was silent.

He ran a hand through his hair before standing, walking to the door, and exiting. He made sure to slam the door closed.

The boys looked to Joyce worriedly. She gave them a curt nod with assuring eyes before getting up and following Hopper out.

Lucas smacked Dustin.

"You really think he is mad about Mike and Eleven kissing? Not the fact that they were taken?" Dustin pointed out to defend himself.

Will and Lucas shook their heads slowly.

Outside, Joyce approached Hopper. "What are you doing? She asked worriedly.

"Finding Eleven and Mike." He said sternly.

"Hopper wait." Joyce said as she grabbed his arm.

He stopped and sighed in annoyance. Joyce stood in front of him.

"We need to work together." She said sternly.

"They took Eleven! I was suppose to be taking care of her." He said angrily at himself.

"I was too Hop! And Mike! Those two are like my own kids to me. I love them Hop. We have to do everything we can to help them. Together." She said sternly.

"I failed her." Hoppers voice cracked.

Joyce grasped his hand. "No we didn't. We will find them both." Joyce said sternly.

He nodded slowly.

Back at the lab Mike and Eleven awoke to the door opening. They looked up and saw two agents and a man in a long white coat.

They tried to keep the fear out of their eyes and kept a look of hatred. They pointed their guns at them both.

"Stand up." One agent said sternly.

They stood and kept a firm grip on each other's hand. The man in the white coat stepped forward. "Hello, I am doctor Jacobs.

They stayed silent but kept angered looks.

"I am happy to see you back home Eleven." He smiled.

"This is not my home." She scowled.

He nodded slowly and stepped forward. "I am not like Dr. Brenner. He had a soft side for you. He was brilliant but did not do what needed to be done." He said sternly. "It was brilliant the way he controlled you but I will not take the same approach." He explained further.

"I'm not going to be controlled." Eleven scowled.

"You will do what I tell you subject Eleven." He said sternly.

"And why would she do anything you say? She could kill you all." Mike said as he stepped forward. Eleven internally wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Or you, Michael Wheeler, will be harmed. I know Eleven does not want that." He answered amused.

She looked down while Mike scowled at Jacobs.

Jacobs stood in front of Eleven and gripped her chin. "Understand?" He said sternly.

She looked away avoiding eye contact. Her eyes held an emptiness that Mike had seen when he first saw her a year ago. It hurt him to see it appear. "Yes..." she answered softly.

He roughly pushed her chin away and left the room with the other agents.

Mike looked at Eleven worriedly and grasped both her hands. "I won't let them hurt you." He said softly. She looked up at him with glossy eyes. They already had hurt her, maybe not physically but mentally. Every sight in the lab only brought about old memories of her life under the labs control.

"I don't have a choice Mike, they will hurt you if I don't." She said as she released his hands and sat on her bed.

"I don't care what happens to me El. You can't let them turn you into something you are not." He said as he sat beside her.

She kept her eyes down and didn't speak. He sighed in defeat. "Why haven't they separated us or made us change? Isn't it like in the movies?" He asked aloud.

She shrugged. "They always have a plan."

He looked down at his hands then back at her. He wanted to make her happy even in a time like this. He didn't know what could so he decided to begin by changing the subject.

"Your hair is really curly." He smirked and looked at her curly short hair.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"My hair is almost that curly too." He informed. She looked at him with confused eyes seeing that his hair was straight.

"My mom makes me gel it down everyday. She says I look too shaggy when I wear it curly." He frowned.

"But it's you." Eleven clarified.

He nodded with a smile. "I don't know why I always do what she says. Parents aren't always right." Mike informed.

Eleven nodded slowly. "Hopper told me they wouldn't come back." She sighed.

Mike furrowed his brows. "You see Hopper as a parent?" He asked.

She shrugged. "He's the closest I've had to one. Brenner may have said he was my "papa" but that was all just a trick to control me." Eleven explained.

Mike nodded slowly. "I bet Hopper would make a great dad." He smiled.

Eleven nodded. "He would." She gave a small smile.

Mike stood up energetically ready to lighten the mood more. "So what did you use to do in here? I mean you had to of done something." Mike asked her curiously.

She shrugged. "I just drew when they gave me paper. Most of the time I would just sleep." She shrugged.

He walked around as he listened. She watched him bend down and fumble for something under the bed. He came back up with a stuffed tiger.

"What's this?" He asked as he showed her the plush toy.

She gaped. "No way! That's Tiggy." She said as she ripped it out of his grasped.

She looked at it fondly.

"Tiggy? That's the best you could come up with?" Mike raised a brow.

She rolled her eyes. "I was seven when they gave him to me." She informed.

"Oh, that makes sense." He smirked and sat beside her.

He looked down at his hands. A girl that he found completely amazing, kind, and loving grew up with nothing but a stuffed animal to her name. It made him think about all he had in his home and he wanted more than ever to share the amazing life he had with her. She deserved better.

"I don't need things to be happy Mike." Eleven said sternly.

He raised his brows shocked. It was as if she heard his thoughts.

"I know what your thinking. The truth is that I didn't need things in my life to be happy. All I wanted was a family and friends. You...the boys...Joyce...Hopper...you all make me happy." Eleven smiled.

He was shocked to say the least. She was secluded all her life yet held so much wisdom and love.

"Eleven...you are the most amazing person I have ever met." Mike said sincerely.

She smiled at him and then turned back to her childhood toy.

"El..." he said getting her attention back.

She looked at him with her delicate soft brown eyes. He looked down at her lips and slowly moved forward. Just before his lips connected with hers the door swung open.

Three agents stepped in and looked at the two sternly. "Subject Eleven come with us." One said sternly.

"She isn't going anywhere." Mike scowled and stood in front of her protectively.

The agent replied by pulling out a gun and aiming at Mike. Eleven quickly got up and forced herself between the gun and Mike.

She gripped Mike's wrist and turned to him. "I will be okay Mike..." she said softly.

"You and I know that's not true. I can't let them hurt you." His voice cracked and tears brimmed his eyes.

She replied to his concern by softly pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, releasing his hand and quickly leaving with the agents.

Mike stood in the room shocked and full of many emotions. The tears fell down his cheeks and he ran to the door. He pounded his fists on it and screamed for them to let her go. He knew it was useless but he couldn't give up. He never did before so why start now.


	9. Control

**This chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry but I've just been really busy. I figured something is better than nothing. I'm also finding it hard to write lab scenes with Eleven. It's hard to write the emotions she probably feels being back there. Not sure if that's just me or if you other ST writers have the same problem. I'll try my best but right now I'm trying to show that Eleven is putting up an emotional barrier in the situation. Mike is there to tear it down and be her comfort. Hope you guys like that concept. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Please keep them coming! - An Unknown Stranger.**

Eleven felt the agents close to her heels as she walked down the hall. She followed one agents while the others were behind. She was tempted to take out the agents, get Mike, and leave but she knew the risks if she failed.

The agents stopped at a metal door and opened it. One motioned for her to walk in and felt the agents behind her push her forward. She scowled and reluctantly entered.

She recognized the room all too well. The room held only a mental table and chair. Looking to the left she saw the two-way glass window. She could practically feel the stares of those on the other side.

He motioned for her to sit and the chair and she angrily did so. "Stay." An agent said sternly.

She rolled her eyes. She knew Hopper would throw a fit like he always did when she would show "sass" as he called it. She knew in a situation like this he would encourage her to bring out that "sass."

The agents left the room leaving her alone. The room was quiet leaving her with nothing but her thoughts. "What are they going to make me do?" And "Will Mike be okay?" Were just some of the many questions that crowded her mind.

She stared at the window in front of her and saw her reflection stare back. She sighed and looked away observing the room trying to find any changes. She found none. Her attention was suddenly brought to the door being opened and Jacobs entering.

No agents followed him into the room. She found it strange.

"Just you and me Eleven." He smirked before sitting in the chair across the table from her.

She looked down at her hands unamused. "You could kill me right now if you wanted to. You could escape but let me remind you that you would be leaving alone. I have agents ready to kill your friend if you do try anything." He said sternly.

She kept her eyes trained on her hands and resisted the urge to fight. Hopper had always taught her to fight and never give up. It almost became second nature. This time she needed to give up, for Mike.

He placed files on the table and opened them. He scanned the pages and moved them to the side delicately. She saw him looking at a photo of herself from a year ago. A hospital gown and a shaved head. She felt as though the person in that photo was a stranger.

He leaned back and looked at her. "So your thirteen now and have hair..." he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I wonder if your powers grow as you do. That is the question Eleven and I will find the answer to it." He smiled.

She watched him walk over to the trash in the corner and take out an empty Coke can. She knew Brenner had scarred her but just the sight of a soda alone made her shiver.

He sat back down and placed the can in front of her. He then looked up at her. "Crush it." He said as he leaned back casually.

She looked at the can and then shook her head. She looked back down at her hands and scowled.

"Don't make this hard Eleven." He said sternly.

She glared at him.

"Maybe I should go see Mike." He said as he stood.

He heard a loud crunch and looked back down at the can. He smiled when he saw it crushed down into a flat circle.

He looked back at her and saw no bloody nose. "Looks like my theory is correct." He smiled and sat. "Both I mean. My theory about your powers and the one that you will do whatever we ask when Mike is involved." He said proudly.

She avoided eye contact. He was right. She would do whatever they asked for if it kept Mike safe.

"That was just a warm-up. I have much more for you to do." He smiled.

Back in the town of Hawkins, Hopper stepped into the station and was met by his deputies and Mike's parents loud argument.

He rounded a corner and all eyes locked on him. "Where have you been?! My son is missing!" Karen yelled. Ted stood to the side shaking his head disappointedly.

"Can I please speak to you both in my office?" He asked gently.

They nodded and followed him in.

He sat at his desk and they sat across from him. He leaned forward and sighed observing Karen's worried expression and Teds blank one.

"I know your son is missing. I've been out looking for him since yesterday." He confessed.

Karen gaped and Ted raised his brows.

"You knew?" She asked furiously.

He nodded. "It's hard to explain what happened to your son." He informed.

"I know I'm being kept in the dark about something. I want to know." Karen said sternly.

He nodded. "It all started last year..." he began.

He told Mike's parents everything, every detail. They listened with pure disbelief.

"Now him and the girl, Eleven, are possibly being held in Hawkins lab." He ended.

Karen gaped with a shocked expression covering her face.

"So...is the girl Russian?" Ted asked slowly.

Hopper furrowed his brows. "I don't think so..." he said awkwardly.

Ted nodded satisfied.

"Our son was taken by government agents and is trapped with a telekinetic girl in a lab?" Karen recapped.

Hopper nodded slowly.

"Has this whole town lost their damn mind?" She asked angrily.

He furrowed his brows confused.

She stood up and motioned for Ted to stand. "Do your job and find my son. Quit telling stories." She said angrily before leaving. Ted followed close behind.

Hopper groaned in defeat and leaned back in his chair.

Back in the lab, Mike sat in the corner of the room he was in with anxiousness eating away at him. He pondered what to do if they hurt Eleven. He wouldn't let them do it without a fight and he was ready to give them one.

He suddenly heard the door open and stood up ready to fight the bad men. He walked towards it fists raised. He was surprised when he saw Eleven get thrown onto the ground and the doors quickly close.

He dropped his fists and fell to her side. "El!" He exclaimed as he turned her onto her back.

His eyes widened when he saw dark veins running from her forehead down to her neck and blood dripping from her nose and ears.

"M-Mike..." she breathed.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down and then layed beside her holding her gently in his arms.

"What did they do to you?" His voice shook in anger.

Her eyelids struggled to stay open. He saw her hands shake and held them gently to his chest.

"El..." he urged.

"Bad things..." she said in a whisper.

His jaw clenched and he felt anger flood his mind. He had never felt such anger and for once in his life he wanted to kill someone. Jacobs.

"What did he make you do?" Mike asked sternly but still held sympathy.

"He wants another portal...upside down." She confessed shakily.

His eyes widened. "Did you open it?" He asked worriedly.

"No...too weak." She said softly.

Mike felt a wave of relief but the anger still held firm. "You can't do things for them El." Mike said sternly.

"I have to...they will hurt you." She said looking up at him.

He held her tighter to his chest. "Don't worry about me El. I'm tougher than I look." He smirked.

A small smile formed on her lips.

"Promise me you won't let them control you." Mike said firmly.

She ignored him and closed her eyes. Mike sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I will protect you...I promise you that." He whispered.


	10. Empty

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far I love hearing what you all have to say. :) This chapter is a tough one not gonna lie. I hope you all like it! - An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike and Eleven had been in the lab almost four days.

The boys felt as though they were the only ones worried sick about Eleven and Mike. Of course that was not true but they hadn't seen Hopper or Joyce do a thing thus far.

Will, Lucas, and Dustin marched into Hoppers office. He was at his desk looking over papers with heavy concentration. "What the hell Hopper." Lucas started.

He looked up at the boys confused. "Excuse me?" He furrowed his brows.

"Why haven't we found Eleven and Mike yet? We haven't even checked the lab!" Lucas yelled.

"It's not exactly easy Lucas. Agents watch and hear our movement every second." Hopper argued.

"That shouldn't stop us. Mike and El wouldn't give up on us." Dustin informed.

"It's not about giving up. Its not easy breaking into a government facility." Hopper said sternly.

"You did!" Lucas yelled.

"Once but I was caught. I was lucky that I even made it in." Hopper argued.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Why are you just sitting around? You raised Eleven a year, you are close to her and your acting like your not." Lucas fought.

Hopper clenched his jaw trying to keep relaxed. "I'm doing everything I can at the moment guys. I'm trying to make some plans and see which one sounds the best." He explained.

"Can you go a little faster then?" Lucas mumbled.

Hopper smacked the folder he was holding onto the desk causing them to jump in shock. "Where are your plans? They are your friends too." Hopper raised a brow at them.

They opened their mouths but couldn't form words.

"That's what I thought. Now go home." Hopper sighed.

They all turned on their heels and left his office. "Thanks for the help back there guys." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I helped a little and you know Will barely talks." Dustin argued.

"I'm standing right here." Will frowned.

Back in the lab Elevens eyes fluttered open. She found herself under the covers wrapped in Mike's protective arms. She could hear his slow breaths as he slept peacefully beside her on the small bed.

The room was dark like it usually was and it often confused them whether it was morning or night. No windows brought quite a struggle.

She furrowed her brows trying to remember when she had even fallen asleep. She looked to the bedside table and saw a white cloth with spots of blood in various places. She brought her hand to her earlobes and didn't feel any dry blood. She didn't feel any under her nose as well. She figured Mike must had cleaned her up when she passed out.

She looked at him and smiled. She felt as though he was too good for her. He was so kind to her even though she had done unspeakable things in her life.

She nuzzled her head back into his chest and closed her eyes once again drifting into a slumber.

Hours later they both awoke to the metal door opening. Mike sat up quickly as soon as he heard it and placed a protective hand on Eleven. She tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.

The agent flicked on the lights causing them to squint and blink quickly to adjust their eyes.

"Experiment Eleven." He said sternly.

"She's not coming." Mike said firmly.

"That's not your decision boy. She comes right now or you will both face the consequences." The agent explained.

Mike got out of the bed and stood firmly in front of it. Eleven sat up with a face full of worry. She wanted to leave with the agent if it meant saving Mike from harm but she knew Mike wouldn't have it.

"Very well." The agent sighed.

The agent went back to the door and motioned for another agent to enter. They both walked toward Mike and pulled out a metal rod. Mike saw this and felt his heart race. He knew he was just a teenager going against two adults but he knew he couldn't give up. It was too late to back down.

His hands balled into fists and as the first one stepped toward him he brought that fist to the agents temple. The agent stumbled back and the next one stepped forward quickly.

Mike punched the next agent in the face causing him to stumble back gripping his nose. The first agent stepped forward again and brought the metal rod to Mike's arm.

He felt a sudden shock go up his arm so painful that it brought him straight to the ground. Eleven's eyes widened and she quickly brought her arm up and slammed the man against the wall.

She ran in front of Mike's pained form and held up her hands. "Don't! I'll go!" She yelled.

The two agents lowered the rods with scowling faces. An agent motioned for her to come forward.

"Sorry, Mike..." she whispered before leaving with them.

The metal door slammed shut once again separating them. Mike slowly sat up with pain on his face as he gripped his arm. He looked at the door with pain now replaced by anger and worry. "Eleven!" He screamed.

She felt her heart pound as they led her down the halls. Her mind raced at the uncertainty of what they would make her do.

She stopped when she was face to face with another metal door. An agent opened the door and forced her inside. She realized it was the room she was in the day before with Jacobs.

They forced her down into a metal chair and told her to keep quiet. Jacobs walked in not long later accompanied by two agents holding another man securely.

Jacobs slid the chair that was across from her around the table so he sat beside her. He sat next to her quietly and placed a leg on top of the other.

Eleven furrowed her brows confused. She looked to the man that was forced to stand in front of the table. The two agents still held him securely.

Eleven looked from the man to Jacobs. "Alright, Eleven." Jacobs sighed. "This is Matthew Johnson. Do you remember him?" Jacobs raised a brow.

Eleven shook her head.

"He was one of agents that was assigned to security the night you escaped. He was in charge of the others who watched over you that night to be specific." Jacobs explained.

Eleven was not sure where Jacobs was going with this spectacle.

"It came to my attention that he never received a punishment for his failure that night. Since Brenner died, this man never faced the consequences." Jacobs explained.

Eleven stayed silent trying to think of what point Jacobs was trying to make.

"Eleven, I want you to kill this man." Jacobs said calmly.

Eleven looked to Jacobs with shock in her eyes. She then looked back at Matthew, who in reality was innocent. A man that saved Eleven the fate of rotting longer in the lab that fateful year.

"No..." Eleven said sternly.

Jacobs scowled. "You know the consequences of not doing what your told Eleven. It's only fair he does too." Jacobs cautioned.

She dug her nails into the metal table and looked down.

Jacobs leaned forward closer to her. "It will be on your conscious if Micheal dies..." he whispered.

She looked back up at Matthew. She could see the fear in his eyes and the sweat dripping down his face. He looked at Eleven with both that fear and a pleading look.

She felt tears brim her eyes and looked to Jacobs. "Please...don't make me do this." She begged quietly.

He leaned back and sighed. "You failed your task yesterday, you have to make up for it somehow." He shrugged.

She felt the rage building in her chest. She wanted to kill Jacobs more than anything but she knew that anything she did would kill Mike.

She planted her elbows on the table and gripped her curls in frustration. She couldn't kill this man, this man was innocent, that man did nothing to her. The men gripping Matthew on the other hand did. She knew she wouldn't get out of this and made a quick split second choice. A choice she would have to live with.

She screamed let the tears fall down her cheeks. A second later two bodies hit the floor, one on each side of Matthew.

Jacobs eyes widened seeing two agents with broken necks sprawled on the floor. Matthew seemed equally shocked looking at the bodies.

Jacobs turned to Eleven who was heaving and staring down at the table with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Eleven..." Jacobs said sternly as he leaned forward. "Look at me." He ordered.

With anger in her eyes and vision blurry with tears she looked at him. Right as she did she heard two loud gun shots and jumped in shock.

She looked quickly over to Matthew and saw him fall to the floor dead. She looked back over to Matthew and felt a hand firmly grip her chin.

He slammed the gun on the table with his other hand. He looked at her with rage in his eyes. "Pull something like that again and I swear I'll make sure that kid suffers. Do you hear me!" He yelled.

She shakily nodded and he released her chin. He stood and scowled at her. "I'm letting you rest now only so that I can use you more later. Your going to wish you didn't do this today." He said before leaving and slamming the door.

She leaned back in her chair shaking. Two agents entered and grabbed her roughly. They guided her back to her room and once they opened the door they were met by Mike's angered eyes.

Once his eyes met Elevens cold empty ones his eyes turned into worry. They shoved her in and slammed the door once they left.

Mike quickly ran toward her and she lifted her hand and looked at him with a vacant look in her brown eyes. "Don't touch me..." she said shakily as she walked to the bed.

Mike stopped in his tracks and looked at her with eyes full of hurt. "What did they do to you?" He asked angrily.

She sat on the ground and leaned against the bed. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her hands folded around her knees.

Mike slowly approached her and sat next to her making sure not to touch her. He wanted more than anything to embrace her and comfort her but knew it may set her over the edge.

"I killed them..." Her voice shook.

His eyes widened in surprise. "El...they-"

"Deserved it?" She cut him off and scowled.

"Yeah..." Mike replied softly.

She shook her head. "They were just doing their jobs...I killed them and now someone may not have a father...a husband..." tears brimmed in her eyes.

Mike looked down feeling his chest tighten. He wanted to cry seeing her in this state but kept strong.

"They said they were going to kill me didn't they...?" Mike asked as he looked back up at her.

She nodded her head quickly.

"I would have done the same thing if I was in your position El..." Mike said gently.

"But you can't be Mike. You don't have these horrible abilities like me. I was created to kill...I'm a monster." She said as angered tears fell down her cheeks.

He turned his body to hers quickly. "Eleven don't ever say that. This is what they want you to believe. You are more than just some weapon...you are a beautiful human being that is forced to do horrible things by horrible men." Mike said sternly.

She stayed silent and looked at the door in front of her.

Mike gripped her hand. "I know who you are El...I know what kind of person you are. You are no monster." He said sternly.

She forced her arms around Mike and cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly and closed his eyes trying to keep in tears. "I want to get out of here..." she cried.

"I know El...we will..." he sighed.

Back at home Will leaned over the sink as he gagged up slugs. He saw the slugs fall down the drain and wiped his mouth, exhausted. His environment suddenly changed before his eyes and he found himself somewhere foreign. Usually he found himself in the upside down but this time he found himself in a lab.

He observed his surroundings and realized he was in a hall. Men in white coats passed by him as well as men in tan uniforms with guns at their sides. He walked forward slowly when he heard voices. Following the voices he found a tall man with slicked back dark brown hair talking to another doctor who had messy grey hair.

"Jacobs, her actions will just continue. You can't expect her to kill random people. She has a soul for gods sake." The other doctor said sternly.

"That's the point doctor Owens. She needs to be a weapon and weapons don't have souls. I know she can get there, we just need patience." Jacobs said sternly.

"Whoever Eleven kills is on your conscious Jacobs." The man now known as Owens informed.

Wills eyes widened and he immediately found himself back in his bathroom. "They are in Hawkins Lab..." he whispered to himself.

He knew he needed to tell Hopper, his friends, and his mom but he just didn't know how. He needed to come clean.


	11. Peace

**This chapter may be a let down since it's not very action packed but trust me it's important. The next chapter is going to be crazy and really change the mood of this story. My goal is to make at least one reader cry next chapter, sorry I'm a bit cruel. Enjoy the Mileven cuteness while it lasts. -An Unknown Stranger.**

It was a new day which meant another day in the lab. Eleven was leaned against the wall as she sat on the bed across from Mike eating. Everyday since their arrival their meals have consisted of one roll of bread, jello, and mashed potatoes.

Mike looked at the food disgusted as he sat criss-cross at the end of the bed. "You had to eat like this for twelve years?" He raised a brow at her.

She nodded. "Sometimes I would get chicken." She shrugged.

He gaped. "Did Hopper feed you better?" He asked as he looked at the food disgusted.

She nodded. "I got the leftovers he had made earlier. It wasn't too bad." She said as she poked at the mash potatoes.

Mike shook his head slowly. "I'm glad that Joyce knows how to cook. She will feed you good food." He smiled.

Her smile fell and she looked up at Mike who was digging into the jello. "Mike...you know how you told me friends tell each other everything?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He said as he looked up at her.

"Even if you promised that friend that you wouldn't tell anyone?" She asked curiously.

He looked down pondering then looked back up. "If the persons life is in danger or something it's not a secret to keep. The friends life is more important." Mike informed.

She nodded.

"What do you need to tell me El?" He asked with concern.

She sighed and sat her plate on the nightstand. "It's about Will." She started.

Mike also pushed his plate to the sighed and scooted closer to her. "What's wrong with Will?" He asked softly.

She looked down at her hands. "He's sick." She confessed.

Mike furrowed his brows, confused. "Sick?"

She nodded. "Since he came back from the upside down he has been throwing up these slug things." She explained.

Mike ran a hand threw his hair. "Why hasn't he said anything?" He asked sternly.

"He said he was worried his mom would take him to be tested on. Plus he didn't want to worry her, she had been through a lot." Eleven explained.

"And you agreed with him?" Mike asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Of course not. I wanted to tell you and Joyce and the others right away but he told me not to. I didn't know what to do." Eleven said sternly.

"You should have told us, that's what you should have done." Mike shot back.

"This isn't my fault Mike. Will should have told you all himself. I've only known this for less than a week." Eleven defended herself.

Mike sighed. "You're right...I am sorry. I'm just worried and little hurt. I'm his best friend and he didn't hesitate to tell you." Mike explained.

"He didn't exactly tell me...I sort of just knew something was wrong with him and his mind was a mess. It's hard to explain." Eleven sighed.

"You can read people's minds?" Mike asked nervously.

"It's hard and new but yes. I can feel what others feel sometimes and know their thoughts without trying to know. I'm trying to control it still." Eleven explained.

"So you knew that I...liked you?" Mike asked slowly with his cheeks turning pink.

She smiled. "Since you found me on Halloween I knew you had feelings for me." She informed.

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. She saw how nervous he was and held his hand. "I also didn't need to read your mind to know Mike." She smirked.

"It's that obvious?" He raised a brow.

She smiled and gave a nod. "I think our feelings for each other are clear." She said thinking back to when she kissed him mere days ago.

He smiled.

"It also isn't the right time though. They could use that against us more." She informed.

He nodded with a sigh. "Okay sorry but you'll have to stop kissing me El." He said jokingly.

She laughed and pushed him playfully. "If I remember right you kissed me first." She argued.

"I was twelve!" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

Their laughter was cut off by the door opening. "Eleven and Micheal follow us." An agent said sternly.

They shared a worried look before following.

Three agents stood around them as they walked down a hall. They then stopped in front of two metal doors. "Since you two will be here a while it's time you two washed up and changed." An agent informed.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, I like what I'm wearing." Mike informed them.

The agent opened the door to his showering station with a scowl. "Don't argue. Shower and put the clothes that are on the covered on." He said sternly.

Mike looked to Eleven who shrugged. He sighed and entered the room, they closed the door behind him.

Eleven entered her shower in another room and quickly bathed. When she was finished she wrapped herself in a towel and looked at the clothes they left for her. It was a simple pair of jeans and a blue sweater. It beat the hospital gown they used to make her wear.

She put the clothes on and then rubbed the towel against her head to dry her hair. Once she was finished she placed the towel on a hook and slid a hand through her still damp curls. In doing so her hair slicked back looking slightly straightened.

She opened the door and was guided back to her and Mike's room. When she entered she saw Mike sitting on the bed wearing jeans and a grey sweatshirt. His hair was almost completely dry revealing thick curls that she had never seen on him. "You weren't kidding when you said you had curly hair." She smiled and sat on the bed beside him.

"Nope." He smirked. "Your hair kind of looks like Steve Harrington's right now." He laughed.

"Who is that?" El asked, amused.

"He is my sisters ex-boyfriend. His hair was just crazy." Mike quickly informed.

She smirked and layed beside Mike with her head resting on a pillow. Mike sat against the wall looking straight ahead.

"You are still wondering why they haven't separated us." Eleven informed.

He raised a brow at her. "That's still freaky that you can do that." He said with surprise in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Mike. Maybe they just kept us together because they have no other rooms." Eleven suggested.

"You saw all those other doors just like me. They are doing this for a reason." Mike said curiously.

Eleven looked up at the wall and pondered.

"They haven't called me out all day." Eleven informed.

Mike nodded slowly. "Maybe I scared them." He said as he looked down at her.

She tried to cover her snicker. "Sorry but no...I just have a feeling they are up to something." Eleven explained.

"Well great mind reader why don't you read Jacobs mind?" Mike suggested.

"I can't, I have to be next to the person." She sighed.

"Can't you go through radios?" Mike asked.

"I don't see one in here." She replied.

He scooted forward and fell back onto his pillow in defeat.

"I'm sure Hopper and the others are looking for us Mike. We need to trust them." Eleven said softly.

He felt her hand next to his and instinctively held it in his own. "I know...I just don't like not knowing what they are up to. I can't let them hurt you again El...not again." He sighed.

She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "I'll be okay Mike..." she replied softly.

Back at Joyce's house Will stood outside his mothers door hesitant to knock. He closed his eyes, sighed, and knocked. Joyce opened the door with a smile. "Hey." She said as she opened the door wider.

"Is Jonathan suppose to be home soon?" Will asked.

"No, he's been working a lot. He should be home tonight." Joyce's informed.

"Does he know about El and Mike yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told him and he was pretty upset. He's waiting on a plan just like the rest of us." Joyce explained.

"And do we have one yet?" Will raised a brow.

"No, Hopper and I aren't even sure if they are in Hawkins Lab anymore. It looks like it was shut down but you can never be too sure." Joyce explained.

"Actually you can..." Will sighed.

She furrowed her brows, confused.

"Lets sit down." Will said as he motioned to her bed.

They sat on the edge of the bed and she looked at him with worry.

He confessed the illness he has been hiding, the visions, the slugs, the upside down, and his latest vision of the lab and the men in it. He could see the hurt and betrayal in his mothers eyes but that was quickly masked by immense worry.

"Will...those things...they could be killing you." Her voice cracked.

He nodded slowly. "It was stupid of me not to tell you or anyone. I'm so sorry mom." He said sincerely.

He saw his mother close her eyes and take a deep breath through her nose. "We can't trust many people. Those agents could even be in our hospitals..." she explained.

He nodded.

"I don't know what to do...we need to fix this." She said desperately.

"Our first step should be telling Hopper." Will informed. She nodded, stood, and left the room.

"Um, what are you doing?" Will called as he stood.

"We are telling Hopper! Come on!" She yelled from the other room.

Night came in Hawkins. Eleven and Mike layed wrapped in each other arms with relief washed over them. "They didn't take you today." Mike said with relief.

Eleven looked up at the ceiling with her head rested on Mike's chest. "Tomorrow's a new day..." she sighed.

Mike's chest tightened at the thought of her being ripped out of the room again. "We can't think about tomorrow..." Mike whispered.

She took a deep breath through her nose. "I'm happy I got to spend the day with you. I haven't been alone with you a whole day before." She said lightheartedly.

He smiled. "I guess you haven't. It was nice." He said softly.

They remained quiet for a few moments listening to each other's breathing.

"El..." Mike broke the silence.

"Hmm?" El replied.

"When we get out of here...what will happen to us?" Mike asked curiously.

She furrowed her brows, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I mean...we like each other...as more than friends. Will that change when we leave this place?" He asked worriedly.

She couldn't help but give a soft laugh. "Mike the moment I disappeared a year ago I knew I liked you as more than a friend. Since the moment you explained it to me in fact. I never stopped liking you as more than a friend Mike...leaving this place won't end that. It will probably only grow." Eleven explained.

A smile spread across his face. "You are amazing El..." he said before kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and held him tight. Her eyelids fell as did his. The day was peaceful but that was the plan after all. Jacobs does not do things without a reason. Their peace would come to an end.


	12. Hate

**This chapter is kind of nuts and sad. Don't worry not all hope is lost for long. It's always hard for me to write super emotional things, I try to portray what the character is feeling as best as I can. I hope y'all are happy I updated fast :) also listen to "Bury" by Unions and "Tell Me." By Johnny Jewel, ft. Saoirse Ronan. Those songs kind of set the mood of the story a little. Alright that's it! - An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike gasped awake when the lights were suddenly switched on and screaming took the place of silence.

His eyes widened when he saw men gripping Eleven and dragging her panicked form toward the door.

"Mike!" She screamed. Her scream sent chills through his body.

Suddenly, it was as if his body and not his mind was in control. He leapt out of bed and jumped at the men dragging Eleven away.

Before he could make it to them two other agents cut him off. They quickly grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall, holding him down. His vision blurred on impact but he forced himself to keep fighting.

"Let me go you bastards!" He screamed as he fought against their grip.

He saw the men and his best friend disappear around the corner. Her screams began to fade. "Ele-" his scream was cut off when he felt a prick on his neck.

He looked back at the men and the last thing he saw was a man holding a syringe.

Eleven kicked and fought against their grip as they forced her down the halls. They entered and room and she could see Jacobs standing amongst other doctors.

Besides Jacobs and the doctors she saw a chilling sight. A deprivation tank.

"Goodmorning Eleven." Jacobs smiled as he approached her.

She scowled up at him and breathed heavily. Every time she saw his cocky face she desperately wanted to snap his neck and put the trash out for good.

"I hope you enjoyed your break yesterday. It gave you a Micheal a lot of time to bond more don't you think." He smirked.

She tried to figure out what game he was playing.

"The last time a portal was opened you opened it out of pure emotion, by accident. Something scared you." Jacobs explained.

"I'm not opening anything and I'm sure as hell not going in there." Eleven spat. She figured now was the time to bring out the profanity Hopper always used.

"I'm not putting you in a deprivation tank. If I'm right you are strong enough to access that place you go to without one." He informed.

She never had so she knew she would disappoint him, which she was happy to do.

The agents forced her into a chair, cuffed her wrists, and stood to the side. "You really expect this to work?" Eleven raised a brow.

"Thanks to your precious time yesterday, I know what emotion to tap into. The portal will open, I'm sure of it." He smiled.

Before she could argue she felt a prick in her neck. Her vision of Jacobs and the agents and doctors watching became blurry and their voices muffled.

She swayed slightly and felt sweat drip down her temple to her chin. The room was suddenly hot like a sauna. She felt her palms moisten and the sweat continue to drip off her brow.

She struggled to keep her eyes open. "W-what's happening?" She slurred.

After several moments of fuzzy vision and whispered voices it all became clear. In front of her face stood Mike.

She felt relief wash over her. "Mike, you're here." She smiled.

He bent down on one knee and looked up at her. "I have to leave El. They are letting me go." He smiled.

She furrowed her brows. "Both of us?" She asked innocently.

"They said you have to stay here. It's what's best anyway." He said before standing.

She looked at him full of confusion. "Mike...you can't leave me here." She said shakily.

"You don't belong out there with me El. You belong in here." His voice turned stern and harsh.

Hurt washed in her eyes and she felt tears begin to form.

"Mike-"

"Eleven, you are staying here! If you are here you can't screw things up again!" He yelled with anger in his voice.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"We were better off without you. All you bring is pain and suffering." He said as he stepped back.

"Mike!" She screamed with a pain in her chest.

"Eleven, you are a monster. You opened that damn portal in the first place!" He screamed and pointed at her with hate in his eyes.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head with disbelief in her eyes.

"Now you have to stay here and get what you deserve. You're nothing but a weapon." Mike said coldly before walking away.

As he walked away she screamed his name. Tears fell down her cheeks and she felt a loneliness she had felt once before. That loneliness was back and it brought a pain that spread through her entire body. It threatened to escape.

Jacobs, the other doctors, and the agents watched with curiousness but that was quickly replaced with shock when the room shook.

The plaster covering the old portal began to crack and spread apart with each of her cries and screams. Jacobs smiled.

Jacobs looked to his agents and motioned to Eleven's shaky form still cuffed to the chair. She sweated profusely causing her sweatshirt to dampen and her hair stick to her neck and forehead.

"The serum is wearing off. Take her to the small room." He ordered.

They quickly uncuffed her and dragged her unresponsive form through the doors into another room.

The room they took her to was a room she had been in many times before. Mainly when she did not behave. It was very small and had plain grey walls.

They threw her in and then slammed the door harshly. She layed on the floor shaking and sobbing. Her eyes were fixed on the wall and although tears fell down her cheeks she no longer felt emotion. She did not know what to feel.

The images she had seen faded and she found herself alone in the room of her nightmares. Her shaking lessened and she slowly sat up. She observed the room still trying to process what had happen and snap back to reality. She did not know if what she saw was even reality.

When she finally realized what room she was in she snapped. She stood and slammed her hands on the door. "Let me out!" She screamed.

She continued to slam the door with her hands until she felt a thick warmth run down her arms. She noticed the blood running down the now present cuts and felt the bruises begin to form on her shaky hands and wrists.

Her throat was raw from screaming and her mouth was dry from sweating out all hydration she had.

She fell to the ground of her cell and leaned against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat and she found it hard to breath. Nonetheless she forced herself to. She curled into a ball and cried her last tears until she could cry no more. Not long into crying she felt herself drift with exhaustion and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Mike stood behind the door of his room and yelled for anyone including El. The only replies were from agents telling him to "shut the hell up."

He paced his room gripping his curls and thinking of any way to get to her. His only hope was that she would come back like she always did. Usually injured and traumatized but he was happy that she at least returned.

When they day continued to pass and day soon turned into night he felt worry cloud his mind. He layed in bed staring at the ceiling and refused to fall asleep until she returned. He stayed awake the entire night for her and felt hot tears fall down his cheeks when he realized she was not returning.


	13. Alone

**Alright so this chapter gets pretty intense. I need to warn that there is mention of suicide, read if you wish. Don't fret though I am not a completely horrible person. On that note please enjoy...or don't. Hahahahha -An Unknown Stranger**

The same day that Will told his mom of his condition and vision they went to the station. Joyce made Will explain everything to Hopper, down to every little detail. He was disturbed and worried just as anyone would be but focused on creating a plan and helping Will.

Will's vision confirmed that Mike and Eleven were in the same lab. How that lab wasn't closed down a year ago Hopper didn't know. He was at least relieved that he knew what the inside looked like and where it was located.

He only needed a plan to go inside. "I will let you guys know in the morning what I have." He sighed.

Joyce and Will agreed and parted ways with Hopper.

The next morning a knock came from Joyce's door. She opened the door and saw Hopper. "I have a plan but you won't like it." He started.

She allowed him in and they sat on the couch with Will. "My plan is that we tell the lab about Will's illness. It involves the upside down so they will want to know. We take him in, get Mike and El, and then leave. Will is our way in." Hopper explained.

"That's a horrible idea! You want to risk my sons life? He's thirteen years old Jim!" Joyce yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"It's the only plan we have managed to make! El and Mike have been in that lab six days Joyce!" Hopper argued.

Joyce shook her head.

"Mom it's okay, I will do it." Will said softly.

"I can't risk your life Will. You have been through enough." Joyce said sternly.

"It's my choice to make mom. I love Mike and Eleven, he is my best friend and El is family now. Not to mention El helped you guys find me a year ago in the first place." Will explained sternly.

Joyce still seemed uneasy but turned her attention to Hopper. "The three of us won't be enough." She stated.

"I know, I have some ideas." Hopper sighed.

"When would we do this?" Joyce asked.

Hopper sighed. "As soon as possible. I need to get us some protection. Give me until tomorrow."

They nodded and he left without another word.

Back in the lab Eleven leaned against the wall of her cell. She was void of emotion. Empty. She had lost it all so fast. She lost Mike and any chance she had of being free.

Losing Mike not only meant she lost her best friend but it would also mean she lost Dustin...Lucas...Will... and the ones she saw as family. Those being Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan, and even Nancy.

In her mind Mike no doubt said horrible things about her as soon as he returned to them. They were all probably against her now. She had nothing to go back to.

Maybe even Hopper, the man she saw as a father and the man who sheltered and protected her a year believed Mike. He had, after all, seen the horrors Eleven was capable of.

At this point the only thing she could control was her fate. She could allow herself to continue being used or end it. There was only one way out of this place now.

She sat in the small room playing with those thoughts for another day. They didn't let her out, they didn't feed her, and didn't give her water. The only thing she could do was sleep but her body and thoughts forbade even that.

The bags under her eyes only grew darker and her eyes only became cold and bloodshot. In her mind Mike betrayed her, he left her. The only light she could hold onto was gone. She was slipping.

She had no idea he was only in another room continually yelling every hour and trying but failing to hold back tears. He would only stop yelling when his throat grew too raw and would only stop hitting the door when his hands bled and arms grew tired.

They stopped feeding him as well but still gave him water. He refused to sleep and the bags under his eyes also darkened. How could he sleep with constant uncertainty eating away at him.

His imagination was always a large one, that's why he was always dungeon master in his and the boys game. During, the time Eleven was gone that imagination wandered and horrible thoughts crept into his mind.

He had no idea that the girl he loved thought that he left her for dead. The truth of the matter was that he would give anything to hold her in his arms again.

When another morning came the darkness in her cell was replaced with light when the door opened. It was now the seventh day. She blinked to adjust her eyes. Above her were two agents.

She debated on snapping their necks and running but she remembered that even if she ran she would have nothing to run to. There was no point.

She stood and followed them into a interrogation room. She saw Jacobs sitting in his regular spot across the table.

They forced her into a seat and she looked at the glass panel behind Jacobs. She could feel the many eyes looking her way once more.

"Eleven." Jacobs said sternly.

She looked at him and he couldn't help but feel chills seeing the void in her eyes. Her eyes, once vibrant and full of curiosity and wonder were now bloodshot and stern. His mission to take the soul out of the weapon was a success.

He cleared his throat. "Today is simple Eleven. I only want you to find this man." He slid a photo in front of her.

She looked down at the photo and saw a regular looking middle aged man in a military uniform. She didn't care who he was or why Jacobs wanted him found.

She was done. She was done following orders and being controlled. She had to stop the manipulation and terror that he had forced her to endure.

She looked to the two agents in the back of the room who stood on either side of Jacobs.

Jacobs was becoming impatient but sighed to calm himself. "The portal you made a couple days ago has been very helpful to us. Please keep helping El." He smiled.

The moment he called her "El" something snapped. Only the people she loved called her El. Jacobs was the enemy. The monster. Jacobs was everything she hated.

She quickly raised her hand causing an agents gun to be forced into her hand. She stood and backed up as well as the others present in the room. She aimed the gun at Jacobs and he slowly backed up and motioned for his agents to stand down.

"Eleven...put that down." He said gently.

She took deep breaths through her nose and focused on Jacobs. Everything else around her was non-existent.

"Put that down and I'll let you go back to your room. I'll let you rest today." He said calmly.

She replied by turning the pistol to her head and pressing the barrel to her temple. "No more rooms...no more control." She said shakily as desperate tears formed in her sad eyes.

His eyes widened. "Eleven don't do this...if you kill yourself you would be getting rid of something amazing." He explained with a panicked voice.

"What I can do is not amazing...it's a curse. All I do is kill and ruin things...good things." Her voice cracked and the tears continued to fall down her cheeks past her chin.

Jacobs turned to an agent near the door. "Get the boy." He whispered.

She ignored the agent slipping through the door and focused on Jacobs. "Eleven...if you do that you will never see your friends or family again." Jacobs informed as he held out both hands cautiously.

"They are better off without me. I destroyed their lives." She said with an anger stern tone. She was, in the moment more angry at herself then Jacobs

Her attention was turned to the door being pushed open and Mike being pushed inside. He quickly looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Eleven pressing a gun to her head.

"El, what are you doing?" Mike asked shakily as he stood frozen in place.

Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. After thinking all this time that the agents were bringing harm to Eleven, his world stopped when he saw Eleven ready to harm herself.


	14. Rescue

**Alright y'all asked for it. I am generously updating fast. Also I love seeing MeetMeattheQuarry go through emotional turmoil as well as everyone else Haha. Don't say I didn't warn you, this chapter even got me sad. Without further or do, here is the more chaotic chapter ever. Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! It means so much! -An Unknown Stranger.**

She placed her finger on the trigger shakily. "Stay back...you left me." She said with a voice full of hurt and eyes showing betrayal.

He furrowed his brows confused. "Eleven I never left you. I never would." He said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"It's true. The boy didn't leave, it was a hallucination we made you have to make you open the portal." Jacobs defended Mike. Only to get her to drop the gun of course.

Mike turned to Jacobs hearing this and filled with anger. "You son of a-" the agents quickly gripped him by his sweatshirt and pulled him back.

"It wasn't real?" Eleven asked the question as if it was ready to break and so it came out almost in a whisper.

"No." Jacobs replied emotionlessly.

As soon as the words left his mouth a gun shot rang through the room and echoed down the halls. They all looked to Eleven who had the pistol pointed at Jacobs. Smoke curled at the end of the barrel and a straight-faced Eleven was behind it.

Mike's eyes widened and he stopped fighting the agents that held him. They too were stunned.

He held his stomach with shock in his eyes as he observed the thick warm red spreading across his white button up shirt. His body hit the ground and she dropped the gun.

She looked to the agents holding Mike seeing the horror in their eyes. They quickly released him and ran towards her along with other agents entering the room.

Her body was slammed against the wall, sending a hard jolt throughout her body. They pulled her body to the ground quickly and she felt a boot press against her back firmly sticking her to the ground.

The pain she usually felt was mental but because of her actions they made sure she felt a new kind of pain. Her gender, her age, her powers, none of it mattered in the moment to the blood thirsty agents. To them she was simply a weapon that misfired.

It had all happened in slow motion to Mike. He was planted in his spot unable to make his body move. He was still slightly traumatized was seeing his friend kill a man and seeing the men force Eleven to the ground with no remorse. "Eleven kill them!" Mike screamed as he forced himself to finally move.

An agent that was restraining Eleven with the others turned on his heals and pushed the incoming Mike back. Mike felt his feet give way and hit the ground hard. The agent brought out a rod and faced him. "You want another one!" The agent teased.

Mike forced himself to stand. "Hell yeah you son of a bitch." He said before running at him.

Eleven felt as though the four agents surrounding her were unnecessary. She didn't fight and instead looked through their legs at Mike. An agent pulled her wrists together and cuffed them quickly as if she was about to strike.

Every time she killed someone her body froze. Inside she screamed for herself to fight and do something but always remained still despite so. It was as if she had traumatized herself to the point of not knowing how to move.

Her screams in her mind quickly seized when she felt a boot hit her nose. She felt a thick warmth run down her nose, quickly running passed her chin down to her neck. Whether it was intentional or not she did not know but it brought her back to reality.

They forced her to stand and she saw Mike once again on the ground getting jolted with a rod. "Eleven!" He screamed desperately.

She hadn't even realized how long he had been yelling for assistance. She looked to the agents holding her and felt her mouth twitch and the blood touch the tip of her tongue.

In an instant, the men surrounding her were launched off their feet and sent crashing into the walls and the glass panel.

She forced the cuffs to unlock and ran to Mike's side. He rolled on his back wincing. "You couldn't have done that like seven days ago?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes and helped him stand. "Lets go." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Meanwhile, during the entire event, Hopper had grouped up with Jonathan, Nancy, Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Joyce. Jonathan and Nancy had proved they would be helpful last year, Dustin and Lucas refused to be left out, they needed Will to enter the lab, and Joyce refused to leave her son.

Hopper, Will, and Joyce sat in the front seat of his truck while the boys and Nancy hid in the back. Hopper simply drove up to the entrance and explained Will's condition and that the man in charge would want to see him.

"I'm sorry chief but you can't come in without a pre-arranged appointment." The guard informed.

"This kid doesn't have another day! Look at him!" Jim yelled.

The guard leaned over and looked at Will who faked an ill expression.

"Sorry but-"

He was cut off by hearing the main gate behind Hoppers vehicle buzz and begin to close. The guard furrowed his brows confused and looked at his system. "Gate to control, what's going on?" He asked into his radio.

"Lockdown stand-by until further notice." His radio echoed back.

Hopper smirked. "Looks like we are locked in. So if you don't mind opening the second gate then-"

"I can't let anyone in right now chief it's just-"

The guard stopped talking when Hopper aimed his pistol at him discreetly.

He held his hands up. "Open...the gate." Hopper said firmly.

He nodded quickly and opened the gate.

Hopper stepped on the gas and quickly headed toward the entrance. Once there he brought the car to a skidding stop and jumped out with his gun ready.

"Lets go!" He said as he motioned for them to hurry.

They all rushed out of the car. Nancy and Jonathan held the guns Hopper had got for them and the boys held their makeshift weapons. Those weapons comprised of a bat, house knife, and a hammer. Joyce had no weapon and came mainly for emotional support...and also because she is stubborn.

They all entered and immediately heard the loud wailing of a siren followed by flashing red lights down the hall. "What the hell happened?" Hopper asked aloud as they quickly made their way through the halls. They all followed behind Hopper.

Meanwhile, Mike held Elevens hand as they ran quickly down the halls trying to avoid agents. "How big is this place?!" Mike shouted as they ran.

They rounded another corner and came to a holt. Three agents stood in front of them and as they went to turn back two more blocked their way.

Mike and Eleven stood in the middle. Mike had a rod that he had stolen and Eleven had well...herself.

Mike gripped his rod. "Lets go fellas." He smirked and held it up.

He expected the agents to run at him and Eleven immediately but they stood frozen in place, unmoving. Mike lowered his rod slowly and looked at Eleven who held her signature stare. He sighed and stepped back as if he was missing out on being the bad-ass.

He looked at the men and saw them sweat profusely and their bodies shake in spot. Looking closer he noticed that their sweat was blood. He raised his brows and jumped in shock when they all fell to the ground dead.

"Wow El...I would have just snapped their necks." He said with surprise in his voice.

"They deserved it." She said under her breath before grabbing his hand and continuing to run.

Hopper and the others continued running down halls. Hopper shot any incoming agents, clearing a path for them. Jonathan and Nancy had not needed to use one bullet due to Hopper.

"Eleven! Mike!" Hopper yelled down the halls.

The others started yelling too.

Hopper stopped at a door that was wide open. Bodies scattered on the floor and glass shards had caught his attention when running down the plain white halls. The others stopped behind him and watched him run inside.

"Holy shit, El is so cool." Dustin gaped as he looked at the bodies.

Lucas rolled his eyes at him.

"They aren't here lets go!" Joyce urged.

Hopper noticed files on the table and quickly grabbed them. "Alright, lets go." He said before continuing on.

They ran down more halls and repeatedly yelled for Mike and Eleven.

Mike and Eleven slowly stopped when they heard familiar voices echoing down the halls. "Hop." Eleven smiled.

"...and the others." Mike added.

They ran toward the yells and rounded another corner. They saw them at the end of the hall and felt relief wash over them. They were so close. They were almost free.

Hopper and the others saw Eleven and Mike and quickly ran toward them. "I knew you guys weren't dead!" Dustin shouted with excitement.

"Stop!" Came a firm angry voice.

Hopper and the others stopped as well as Mike and Eleven. They were so close to reuniting yet stopped from doing so only a short distance apart.

Mike and Eleven turned to the other side of the hall and saw Owens standing with three agents, all aimed and ready to fire.

"It's over psychos!" Mike yelled angrily.

Owens ignored Mike and looked firmly at Eleven. "Sorry, subject Eleven...your journey ends here." Owens said before suddenly firing his pistol.

"No!" Mike shouted as he jumped in front of her.

His body hit the floor and he felt for any sign of a bullets impact. His fear came true...the bullet did not hit him. He looked up at Eleven and saw her holding a large wound on her stomach. He saw the blood spreading across her sweatshirt and felt his world stop.

He quickly stood and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. Several more continuous gunshots were heard in the hall causing him to press his head against Eleven for cover.

The hall went silent and then came the sound of four bodies hitting the ground. He looked back and saw Owens and his men dead. He looked back at Hopper and saw him lowering his gun and running forward.

He turned back to Eleven and felt tears fall down his cheeks. He saw her struggling to keep her eyelids open and her eyes wander tiredly.

"El...don't go." Mike's voice cracked as gripped her. The tears continuously fell down his bruised cheeks in never ending sorrow.

He focused on her so much so that he didn't heard the others yelling at him. He came back to reality when he felt Hopper shake his shoulder roughly. "Kid let her go! I need to get her out of here!" Hopper yelled as he tried to take Eleven out of Mike's firm grip.

He released her and felt himself get pulled up by Jonathan. He focused on Eleven, who he saw in Hoppers arms, limp and almost lifeless.

Lucas, Will, and Dustin urged him forward and they ran out of the lab and toward Hopper's truck.

Mike jumped in the back as Hopper quickly instructed and he placed Eleven down so that her head was rested on his lap. The others quickly jumped in and Hopper pressed on the gas.

Thoughts flooded through Mike's brain. He worried that she would hear his panicked mind. _She's going to die. She can't die._ He could not help the fearful thoughts that plagued him. If he lost her, he would lose himself.


	15. Darkness

**Sorry, to put you all through that last chapter but I'm here to tell you it only gets more depressing haha. Don't get frustrated and not finished this chapter. It's emotional but trust me you want to read till the end of this one. Thanks for all the support and reviews! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Joyce pressed her jacket firmly to Eleven's wound in a attempt to slow the blood loss. "Hurry, Hopper!" Joyce yelled with panic in her eyes.

"I'm going as fast as I can Joyce!" Hopper called back.

Mike stroked Eleven's curls back soothingly and looked at her with tears still falling down her cheeks. He knew he didn't have long with her. There was too much blood.

"Here man." Lucas said as he handed Mike his bandana. Mike took it, confused.

"Her nose is bleeding a lot. She must of used her powers a lot." Lucas explained.

Mike started gently wiping the blood off of Eleven's nose, lips, and neck. "It wasn't that...an agent kicked her." He said coldly as he focused on her.

"So glad they are dead." Lucas shook his head with disgust evident on his face. Dustin and Will looked down at Eleven with pity.

"I should have done something." Mike's voice cracked and more tears threatened to fall.

"Mike, you look like shit. We all know you kicked as much ass as you could but those are trained government agents." Dustin explained.

He sniffled and still kept his eyes on Eleven.

Lucas, Dustin, and Will shared a worried look. Mike was not taking that excuse. They could see the hate and pain in his eyes. Right now he hated himself.

Elevens eyes gently fluttered open and they smiled with small hope filling their hearts.

"Hey, El." Mike gave a watery smile.

It was a wonder she was still alive seeing the hole that occupied her stomach.

"M-Mike..." she said weakly.

He smiled and grasped her trembling hand. His other hand stayed rested on her short curly locks. "It's going to be okay El...we are almost there." Mike's voice choked on tears. She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Her free hand slowly moved to her side and she shakily dug into her pocket. They all watched her pull out a shiny silver object. Mike moved his hand to her's when he saw her struggling to lift her trembling hand over to him.

She dropped the object in his palm and the tears in his eyes escaped. In his palm he held the bracelet he had given to her a week ago.

He wiped his tears with one hand. "El you-"

He heard her make a choking sound and saw her body start to relax. "El?" His eyes widened as well as the others. Nancy and Jonathan who sat in the corner also became alarmed and moved closer to El, Joyce, and the boys.

She looked up at Mike tiredly. "I...l-lo-" before she could form the words her body stopped moving and her eyes fell close.

The truck went silent. They all stared at Eleven's unmoving form and could not form words. They sat still in shock and could not yet even form tears.

"Oh my go- Mike slapped a hand over his mouth and let out a choked sob.

They looked up at him and noticed that he looked as if he was going to vomit. He looked ill. His complexion pale, his lips cracked, and bruises and cuts littering his freckled face. But what worried and hurt them most of all was the expression on his face.

He saw his best friend and the girl he had grown to love die right in front of his eyes.

Joyce's face turned into sorrow let the tears fall down her cheeks. She brokenly moved the bloodied jacket off of Eleven's wound and tried to wipe the blood off of her hands using her pants in a panicked, frustrated manner. Will noticed his mothers behavior and moved closer to her to comfort her.

Nancy curled into Jonathan's arms and began to cry. He held her firmly and tried to keep himself from crying.

Will, Lucas, and Dustin felt tears forming and tried to keep them from falling but failed to do so. They had lost their best friend again.

Mike was not talking. He could only stare down at Eleven and sob profusely. He held her hand tightly refusing to let go. He couldn't let her go. Not yet.

All of their sorrow had been quickly interrupted by Hopper opening the trunk. They all hadn't noticed that they made it to the hospital.

Once he opened the trunk he felt his heart drop. His breath caught in his throat and his face turned into a cold blank stare. The boys hopped out of the car, followed by Joyce, Jonathan, and Nancy quickly.

Hopper shook out of his upset and grabbed Eleven out of Mike's arms. Without another word he rushed off into the hospital, carrying her tightly to his chest like he did when he found her both a year ago and just moments ago in the lab.

Mike slowly slid out of the truck and avoided their stares. Dustin and Lucas moved in front of him. "Mike-"

He pushed their shoulders roughly causing them to stumble back. "Mike!" They yelled as he ran. They watched him continue running down the road and disappear around a bend.

"We need to get him." Lucas said as they began to follow.

Jonathan stood in front of them and shook his head. "Nothing you guys say will help him right now." He said with a shaky voice.

Lucas wiped a stray tear and nodded. Dustin also nodded.

"He probably went home. I'll talk to him later." Nancy said softly still trying to keep back more tears. The truth was that she didn't know how to help her brother. She had never seen him or anyone for that matter look so broken.

Hopper had walked down the halls carrying Eleven limply in his arms. Blood dropped to the floor as he walked causing those around to be alarmed.

Medics rushed forward and he layed Eleven on the gurney. He watched her get wheeled away by the medics and disappear around a corner.

"Please El..." He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

He sniffled, wiped his tears away, and met the others back in the front. He noticed Mike was nowhere to be found but they answered his curiosity and worry.

"He left." Joyce informed. Hopper nodded.

Joyce went to comfort him and he stepped back. "Johnson will take you all home. I need to stay with her." Hopper said bluntly.

Joyce nodded slowly.

Another cop stepped forward and gave a smile and wave. "My car is just over here." Johnson informed.

Jonathan, Nancy, and the boys followed the cop silently. Joyce looked at Hopper with concern in her eyes before stepping away.

Hopper sighed deeply and held himself together before stepping back into the hospital.

Eleven gasped awake and felt the air force itself back into her lungs. She took deep breaths and slowly sat up.

She pressed her palms to the floor and immediately pulled back. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in a dark place with a small layer of water covering the floor beneath her.

As soon as she saw the darkness and watered floor she knew where she was. She was in the void. It was the place she always went when she was placed in deprivation tank or in one incident, a kiddy pool filled with salty water.

She stood to her feet and observed the void. It was completely empty and soundless like it usually had been.

Her breathing started to quicken when she realized she didn't know how to leave. Usually she was only able to leave when something wanted her to, something like a demogorgon, a fire, or a friend evaporating into thin air.

This time nothing was there to bring her back to the real world. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do when she felt alone. "Mike!" She screamed.

Whether he could hear her in the void she didn't know. She only hoped that maybe he would hear through a radio of some sort.

"Mike!" She screamed again as she looked up into the emptiness.

Meanwhile, Mike sat in his basement staring at the fort he had kept up for her. He thought he had cried enough tears but he thought wrong. Angered, frustrated tears sprang from his eyes and he quickly stood. He walked over to the fort quickly and kicked it viciously like he had once before.

One it was nothing but blankets piled on the ground he fell on them and sobbed. He pressed his head to the sheets and grasped them firmly.

As soon as Nancy made it to the house she slammed the door and yelled for Mike. After seeing that he wasn't in his room she ran down to the basement. Halfway down the steps she froze and her heart sank.

She found her little brother sobbing into the thick blankets of a torn down fort. She had never seen nor heard him so distraught and didn't know how quite to approach it. After pondering for a moment she realized the only thing she could do was be there for him.

She quickly walked over to him, kneeled down, and pulled his body into her arms. She rested her chin on his head and felt his body shake with each sob. She felt her throat close and tears begin to form but knew it would be best to hold it back.

Back in the hospital, Hopper sat in the waiting room for several more hours. He had fallen asleep in one of the chairs and only awoke when a doctor nudged his shoulder.

He quickly sat up straight. "Oh, sorry doctor." He said quickly.

"It's okay Hop." She gave a gentle smile. He stood and waited for her to tell any update.

Her gentle smile turned into a sorrowful frown. "We have her on life support. When you brought her in her heart was barely beating and she was barely breathing. We can extend her life for a long as we can but I'm afraid...her injuries were too extensive. Even if she were to wake up, she wouldn't be the same." The doctor explained slowly and gently.

Hopper looked down at the tiled floor not knowing how to react. He had been through almost the same thing before with his daughter. He never imagined that it would happen again.

He cleared his throat and gave a small nod. "Can I see her?" His voice cracked and his throat tightened.

The doctor nodded and he followed her.

"We have no information on the girl. No files and no history." The doctor explained.

"Myself and the others at the station are actually working on that." He said nervously.

"Do you know who she has been staying with or where she came from? We have no emergency contact either." She informed.

He cleared his throat. "Joyce Byers." He informed.

She nodded. "That poor mother has had so much on her plate. I'll call her anyway." She explained.

"Thank you doctor." He said as they stopped at Elevens room.

"You said her name is El?" The doctor asked before leaving. He nodded and she continued on.

He entered the room and felt a chill run up his arms. He walked further in and saw Eleven laying on the bed with poked into her arms and a breathing tube shoved down her throat.

Flashbacks of his daughter entered his mind and he quickly pushed them back. He sat beside Eleven and took her fragile hand in his. Her hands were cold and thin.

Her complexion was still pale as a ghost with slight bruising in various places. Seeing her in the state she was in made him want to kill Jacobs himself. He only wished he had that honor.

He looked up at the heart monitor and frowned at the small and slow rise and fall of the thin line on the screen.

He looked back at Eleven. "Fight kid...fight." He urged as he choked on tears.

Back in the void she could have sworn she heard a voice. The voice of a loving father.

"Hopper!" She began to yell. She continued to wander in the endless void yelling.

Back at the Wheeler's, Mike layed on the blankets passed out. He had tired himself out from crying.

Nancy pulled the blankets over her brother and stood to her feet. She was about to walk up the steps but heard a loud static that startled her.

She looked to Mike's supercom and furrowed her brows. She walked closer and heard the small radio make incoherent sounds again.

She picked it up and looked to Mike who still layed passed out on the fort.

"Mike!" The com suddenly voiced.

She almost dropped the com in surprise. Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

She pressed down on the button and spoke. "Eleven?" She said through it.

Static was her response. She wondered if she was going crazy. Eleven was dead, she saw her die right in front of her eyes.

"Hopper!" The com voiced again.

Now, Nancy knew she wasn't crazy.

She pressed the button again. "El, it's Nancy! Come in!" Nancy yelled.

Back in the void Eleven stopped moving and listened to the distant voice. "Nancy?" She mumbled with confusion.

"Mike!" Eleven screamed again.

The com again buzzed to life, exciting Nancy. "Mike wake up!" She yelled and rushed to his side. She shook him awake which only upset him. "What?" He growled.

"The com! I heard El on the com!" Nancy smiled and held it out to him.

He sat up and frowned. "Nancy this isn't-"

"Mike!" It buzzed again.

His eyes widened and he grabbed the com. "El?! El come in!" He yelled.

This time Eleven was sure she heard a voice. She had heard Nancy's and now she heard Mike's.

"Mike! Help!" She screamed.

Mike and Nancy shared a look with one another. Eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"We need to get to the hospital now." Mike said firmly.

Nancy nodded and they immediately ran out the door.

Mike was going to save Eleven even from death...that was for certain.


	16. Light

**If you are depressed about stranger things not winning anything at the Emmys like I am, here is a loving chapter from me to you. I hope this cheers you all up haha-cries. Sorry for being so evil in my last chapters but it's what had to be done. Enjoy this one guys! Thanks for the love! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike and Nancy made it to the hospital and entered, hastily. Nancy had taken her parents car. She would have to deal with the consequences later, but for now she focused on helping her little brother save his girl.

They approached the front counter with panic and hurry in their eyes. "We need to see Eleven right now." Mike said quickly.

The employee raised her brows. "Room eleven? I'll have to check if-"

"No, I meant...El. The chief brought her in." Mike corrected.

She nodded. "One moment." She said as she turned to her files.

Mike and Nancy shared an annoyed look with one another. Their friend was dying and they could even get past the front desk.

"I'm afraid only her emergency contact can see her, which the chief informed was himself and Joyce Byers." The woman informed.

"Then let us talk to Hopper. We need to see her, it's important." Nancy explained calmly.

The woman seemed irritated but complied. She stood. "One moment." She said before walking off.

A few moments passed and Hopper came forward. "What are you two doing here? Joyce is suppose to be here." Hopper explained with confusion in his voice.

"We need to see El, it's important." Mike stated.

"I can't let you see her. It's out of my control." Hopper sighed.

"Hop, we heard her. We heard her through my com." Mike informed.

"Eleven is in a coma, Mike. There is no way-"

"You are seriously going to doubt it? After all we have been through since last year. Hopper we live in a world with an alternate dimension, demogorgons, and telepaths. Don't doubt me on this." Mike said sternly.

Hopper was taken aback slightly but realized Mike was right. "Okay kid...I'll distract why you sneak in. Nancy stay with me." Hopper said.

They nodded.

He approached he counter and leaned onto it. He looked at the receptionists name tag. "Everything, alright?" The woman asked.

"Yeah...Becky." He nodded awkwardly. "So, I was just wondering. Are you free after work?" He said with discomfort in his voice.

"Its nearly 2 a.m." She informed.

He bit his bottom lip and looked back. He saw that Nancy stood alone.

"Okay, nice chat." He smirked and walked away.

Mike entered Eleven's room and felt his heart stop when he saw her. He felt his chest tighten and his throat close. Seeing the state she was in made him want to crumble.

He approached her and sat by her side. He grasped her hand gently and looked at her with love in his eyes. "It's me El...it's Mike. I know you can hear me." His voice began to crack.

"I don't know where you are in there but I know that you can come back. You need to come back. If you don't...I don't know what I will do. When I'm with you I don't feel lost anymore." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"I mean I have Lucas, Dustin, and Will but it's not the same." He sniffled and wiped his tears. "They miss you too by the way." He added and gave a sad laugh.

"Joyce, Nancy, and even Jonathan miss you. You changed a lot of peoples lives El." He explained slowly. "And there's Hopper. He loves you El, I know he sees you as a daughter. He needs you just as much as I do." Mike gave a sad smile.

Meanwhile, Joyce walked into the hospital with Jonathan and Will. "They called me, is she really-" she stopped herself when she felt herself about to be overcome with tears.

Hopper nodded. "She's alive but barely. I don't know how long she has...but it's not long." He choked and avoided her eyes.

Joyce quickly embraced Hopper tightly. He was surprised but returned the embrace. "She's alive though Hop. We need to hold onto that hope." Joyce said as tears fell.

She stepped back and noticed Jonathan speaking with Nancy. "Where's Mike?" Joyce asked.

Hopper sighed. "He said he heard El. He's trying to bring her back somehow." He informed with a lack of uplift.

Joyce nodded. "Then lets hope he can." She gave a sad smile.

He nodded.

Back in the room Mike was beginning to lose hope. Eleven was still in the same state and he didn't know what more to do.

He felt the tears continue to run down his cheeks. "I can't lose you again El...please." He struggled to get the words out through his tears.

Back in the waiting room the doctor approached Joyce. "Hello, Mrs Byer's. I am doctor Hamilton, we met briefly last year. I'm sorry we have to meet again under the circumstances." She introduced. Joyce shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you again." Joyce replied with a bit of disorientation in her voice.

She nodded. "Mrs. Byers can you please follow me?" Doctor Hamilton asked.

She shared a look with Hopper and he gave a look of uncertainty. Joyce nodded and followed the doctor. Hopper decided to also.

Mike held her hand tighter and rested his head on her arm. "I love you." He whispered brokenly.

The doctor, Joyce, and Hopper entered the room just as Eleven gasped awake. Mike jumped back in shock, eyes wide with surprise.

The doctor called for back-up and ran to Eleven's side. She began to choke on the tube that was in her throat alarming Mike, Joyce, and Hopper.

The other doctors entered and rushed to Eleven's side also. Mike stumbled back and stood by Hopper and Joyce's side. "We need you guys to leave the room. We will let you know when you can come back." Another doctor informed.

They nodded and had the door close in front of their faces. They all shared equally surprised expressions.

They had not spoken yet after seeing her wake up. Not even Mike. He was too stunned.

"You did it." Hopper smiled.

Joyce and Hopper looked to Mike and saw a watery smile form on his lips.

They walked back to the waiting room, informed the others and then stayed there until morning. They all refused to leave until they saw Eleven.

During the night Hopper walked back to his truck and sat in it. He reached over, grabbed the files he had taken from the lab, and placed them on his lap. He turned on the light above his head and opened the file.

He lifted each paper he read moving onto the next. One paper explained in detail, Terry Ives experience in the lab and it sent chills through his body. He knew she was Eleven's mother but did not yet quite know how to include her yet. He knew he would have to. They both deserved to be reunited.

He continued to flip through files until he came upon Eleven's genetic files. Under mother he saw Terry Ives but when he read the name under father, his world came to screeching holt.

He felt his hands tremble as he gripped the file. He thought maybe he was going crazy. How could his name be under father. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. He would remember... wouldn't he?

His name was printed under "father" as clear as day nonetheless. He felt tears form in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He sniffled, gathered himself, and ran a hand through his hair. Grasping the files, he shoved them in his glove compartment.

He couldn't tell them something he didn't understand himself. How could his name be on those files. He would remember having a daughter after all...

He opened his door, stepped out of his car, and slammed the door behind him. He entered the hospital and sat back in chair next to Joyce and the others. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, not after what he discovered.

When morning came, Hopper, who had been drifting in out of of sleep, awoke to his shoulder being shook. He sat up, noticed the doctor had awoke him, and shook Joyce awake. They looked up at the doctor and listened intently.

"I don't know how it's possible." Doctor Hamilton tarted.

They furrowed their brows, confused.

"She's still very weak and her wounds are still severe but she is breathing normally and her brain activity is in perfect range. She should heal and be back to her normal self." Hamilton explained. -"it's will take time though." She added.

Time was all they ever wanted with Eleven.

Relieved tears filled Joyce's eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth. Hopper held back his tears and gave a watery smile. "Can we see her?" He asked gently.

"She's asleep, but I'm sure she will be happy to see you all." The doctor smiled.

He nodded. Joyce and Hopper woke Nancy, Jonathan, Will, and Mike up. They quickly informed them of what the doctor told them and they could barely contain their joy, Mike most of all.

Mike would have ran to her room if Joyce didn't tell him to keep quiet. When they neared the room Mike waisted no time in going to Eleven's side.

Jonathan and Nancy stood in the back watching Will, Mike, Joyce, and Hopper surround El.

Hopper sat on one side of Eleven and frowned seeing how deathly pale she still was. She had a tube around her head with two short ones going up her nose to aid her breathing. She was still connected to a heart monitor but he was relieved to hear the normal beep of the machine.

He gently shook her awake. "El...it's Hop." He said gently with a smile.

They watched her eyes gently open and close to adjust to the light. Hopper saw her brown eyes meet his and he gave a warm smile. She gave a weak smile and looked at him lovingly. It almost brought him to tears when he remembered what he knew. El was his daughter...and she was going to be okay. He quickly wiped away his tears and looked at the others who had wide smiles on their faces.

"You have some people here to see you." Hopper said softly as he motioned to those around her.

Her eyes wandered and she gave a small smile seeing her loved ones around her. Her eyes fell on Mike and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey..." she said softly.

He gave a weak laugh. "Hey..." He said softly as tears slipped off his lips.

He gently held her hand and tried not to cry more than he already was. "I thought you-"

"I'm okay..." she said softly.

"Yeah..." his voice cracked. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"We are all happy your okay, El." Will chimed in.

She gave another weak smile. "Are you...okay?" She asked worriedly. Even in the state she was in she worried for him.

He looked quickly to his mom and brother who gave him assuring smiles. "I will be." He smiled as he looked at her warmly.

"As soon as your better there is a nice warm bed waiting for you at home." Joyce informed as she sniffled and wiped her stray tears.

She gave a tired smile.

Jonathan and Nancy stepped forward. "I heard...you." Eleven said weakly.

Nancy smiled. "You are family Eleven, we will do anything to get you back. Especially, Mike." She smiled and looked to her brother who blushed.

Eleven looked to Mike and gave his hand a loving squeeze.

There was an awkward silence and Hopper could see that Eleven was getting tired.

"How about you guys go get the Dustin and Lucas and bring them by later. El's looking tired." Hopper informed.

Joyce nodded. "We will be by later El. We love you." Joyce said before leaning over and kissing El's forehead.

Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan left the room leaving Mike and Hopper. "I have to go explain everything to my parents. I'm sure they are freaking out." Mike said light-heartedly.

She smiled.

"I promise I will come by later." He said sincerely.

She squeezed his hand. "I will see you later." He said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Hopper held her other hand gently and she looked over to him with tired eyes. "Get some rest kid, I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled.

Her eye-lids fell close and she drifted into a slumber.

"I love you." Hopper sighed and leaned back in his chair.


	17. Love

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the love in the reviews for last chapter, it makes me happy :) Personally, I really loved this chapter right here, I hope you guys do too. -An Unknown Stranger.**

Eleven woke up to the morning light hitting her face through the opened curtains. She looked to her side and saw Hopper sleeping soundly. She gave a small smile. It reminded her of her days in the cabin with him. He made it feel like a home and made her feel sheltered and protected.

She pulled her hand out from under his and peeled back the covers. She noticed she was wearing a hospital gown and it sent shivers through her body. The last time she wore one she was twelve and a prisoner.

She couldn't see her wound but sure as hell felt it. She could feel something tightly wrapped around her stomach under the gown and assumed it was gauze.

She winced when she tried to adjust her body. She relaxed and decided it was best not to move more.

"You aren't suppose to move." Came Hopper's tired voice.

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Is it hurting?" He asked gently as he turned in his chair to face her.

"Yeah..." she replied gently.

He nodded and reached over to a table beside him. She watched as he poured a glass of water and shake a pill out of a bottle.

He turned back over to her and held out the pill. "They gave me this to give you for the pain." He informed.

She held out a trembling hand and he gave her a sympathetic smile. Instead of handing her the pill he held her hand and instructed her to open her mouth. She did as he asked and he placed the pill on her tongue. "Okay, take a sip of this." He said as he tilted the cup.

She took a sip to wash back the pill. She gave him a look of disgust and he chuckled. "Do you remember Mike, Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan coming in earlier?" Hopper asked as he placed the glass of the table.

She furrowed her brows and that confirmed his suspicion. "Yeah, you had just woken up so I didn't think so. Anyway, they are really relieved, especially Mike." He smirked.

Even with her current pale complexion he could see her blushing.

"He said yesterday that he would be by later. He must have gotten caught up, I'm sure he will come by today." Hopper smiled.

"I've been asleep since yesterday?" She asked with weak but shocked tone.

"Yesterday afternoon." Hopper clarified.-"don't be surprised. After what you went through I'm surprised you aren't going back to sleep." He chuckled.

"I'm still tired though..." she said as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

He smirked. "Your body is healing still, give it time." He said softly.

"I don't like hospitals." She frowned.

He chuckled and ran a hand gently through her curls. "You won't be in here too long. Plus, the boys will visit you today." He smiled.

She gave a small nod. "Is Mike okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He only had some bruising and cuts nothing major. He didn't want to be examined by a doctor so he split quickly after you guys said bye to each other." He explained.

She frowned.

"Don't worry about him, he's crazy happy right now knowing that you will be okay." Hopper joked. Her frown turned to a smile.

He looked at her with love in his eyes and knew that she had a right to know the truth. She deserved to know her mother and father.

"Hey...El-"

"Chief, there are some deputies in the lobby waiting for you." A nurse informed.

He nodded and looked to El. "I will be right back." He said before leaving the room.

He walked into the lobby and saw the relieved faces of his deputies. "There you are!" Callahan exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Peters asked.

"I was on a case." He informed.

"We have been trying to get a hold of you." Callahan informed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I believe you went a saw a woman named Terry Ives last year?" Callahan asked curiously.

Hopper nodded.

"She committed suicide last night..." Callahan informed him with a low tone.

Hopper felt a stab in the heart hearing the information. Terry was El's mother and she was now gone. Hadn't the girl lost enough in her life.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply through his nose. "Okay, I'll come down the station later." He replied.

"Chief we need you at the station now. This kind of thing doesn't happen a lot in our small town. I doubt anything is more important than this case right now." Peters said boldly.

"My daughter is." Hopper replied before turning and leaving the dumbfounded cops.

He walked back into the room and saw Eleven struggling to keep her eyes open. He smirked and sat beside her. "You can go back to sleep El. Your body will be tired a lot for a while." He informed.

"I can't...I want to see Mike and my friends..." she replied tiredly.

He smiled. "How about I wake you up when they are here?" He negotiated.

She gave a small smile and a little nod before closing her eyes. He watched her drift off to sleep and frowned. He had no idea how or when he was going to tell Eleven that her mother was gone. A mother she never even got to meet.

An hour later Hopper's attention was brought to the door when he heard a knock. He got up from his seat, opened it, and smiled when he saw Joyce and the boys.

They all seemed excited and ready to pounce on Eleven. He held his arm on the door frame to block their path. "She's sleeping. Come in quietly." He whispered.

They nodded and entered silently. They gathered on one side of the bed while Hopper and Joyce sat on the other. "She sleeps so much." Will pointed out.

"You try being shot." Dustin replied bluntly.

They all looked at him with a raised brow. "My bad." He corrected.

"El..." Hopper said as he gently shook her.

Her eyes lids tiredly opened and she looked at him. "They're here." He smirked.

She looked to the other side of the bed and saw the boys standing over her with bright smiles. She smiled and was immediately engulfed in a hug by both Dustin and Lucas. She winced and they pulled back quickly. "Sorry." Lucas said sincerely.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I missed you guys." She said lovingly as she looked at her best friends.

"We missed you too." Dustin smiled.

She looked to Will and Mike who she had seen earlier, apparently. It was all foggy.

To break the awkward silence Mike stepped forward. "I have something for you." He said as he shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the bracelet that El had given back to him.

He held it out and she shakily held out a hand. He saw her trembling hand and grasped it gently. He then wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and clipped it. She smiled and he smiled back.

Everyone else watched the two with amusement. "Geez, why don't you two just kiss already?" Dustin joked.

"Hey." Hopper said sternly as he looked at Dustin. Dustin took a step closer to Lucas in response.

Mike and El blushed and looked away from each other.

"So when can she leave?" Will asked.

Hopper sighed. "It depends how well she heals. She will need some physical therapy." He informed.

They all frowned.

"We can visit everyday." Will gave her a sympathetic smile.

She gave a small smile in return.

"You are already looking better than yesterday sweetie. I'm sure you will be out of here soon." Joyce encouraged.

Eleven looked to Hopper who nodded with a smile.

"While you are here you can enjoy the free pudding at least." Dustin added.

"They haven't let her eat anything yet. How about you guys go find a nurse and ask her to bring something." Hopper asked.

"We will go, you can stay here Mike." Lucas smirked. Before he could argue, Will, Dustin, and Lucas ran out of the room.

"I need to talk to you." Hopper said to Joyce. She nodded and they left the room.

Mike gave Eleven a awkward smile to which she returned.

Hopper pulled Joyce into a vacant room and closed the door. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"You know the paperwork I took in the lab?" He asked. She nodded.

"I looked through them..." he said slowly.

"And..." Joyce encouraged.

"We know that Terry Ives was her mother-"

"Was?" Joyce raised a brow.

"Yeah that's another thing. Yesterday she committed suicide..." he said as he looked at the ground.

Joyce placed a hand on her mouth. "How did we not know this?" She asked with shock in her voice.

"We've been a bit busy." He sighed.

She composed herself and sighed. "What else did you find?" She asked.

"I found out who her father is..." his voice shook.

"Who?" Joyce asked curiously.

"I'm-" his voice cracked and he struggled to say the words. "I am the father..." he said as he tried to keep back tears.

Joyce's eyes widened and she took a step back. "That's not possible you would-

"Remember?" He cut her off.

"Yeah..." Joyce replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought but then I remembered what that lab is capable of. I don't know why I don't remember but it's there Joyce. It says it in her files." He explained sternly.

He paced and she kept silent.

"Hopper..." she finally said. He turned to her and she placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"You have a daughter. Don't treat this like it's a mistake, instead be happy. You are Eleven's father- Jane's father." Joyce corrected.

He tried to keep an emotionless face but began to fail.

"She's my daughter." His voice cracked tears fell down his cheeks. Joyce embraced him tightly and he did in return.

Back in Eleven's room the two still sat in awkward silence. Mike eventually broke it. "Since they found us...I've been having nightmares." He confessed.

She held his hand and stopped him before he could continue. "The nightmares over Mike...we are together and away from them." She said softly.

He smiled. "Eleven..." he said gently.

She looked at him with a pure innocence in her eyes.

He looked at her and struggled to form the words he wanted to say. "El...I lov-"

"I found the chocolate pudding!" Dustin shouted as they ran in.


	18. Truth

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had writers block to be honest. I think this story is coming to a close pretty soon. I don't want to drag it out. Thank you for all the follows and amazing reviews, they have made me really happy. :) I hope this chapter makes up for the delayed update haha. -An Unknown Stranger.**

She had spent three weeks in the hospital. The days were usually long and tiring but her friends made sure to visit everyday. They made the days bearable.

Her skin had returned to its normal hue, the bags that once occupied a space under her eyes disappeared, she was less gaunt, and any bruising or cuts disappeared. The wound on her stomach would take longer to heal completely but with gentle care and patience they assured that she would be free to go home.

Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas, were especially happy to hear that she would be returning home. She was just as relieved but one question still remained in her mind. Where was her home?

Hopper helped her stand up from the hospital bed and slung her care backpack over his shoulder. He gave her a smile to which she returned.

"Ready to go home?" He raised a brow.

"Where is my home?" She asked with uncertainty.

He felt horrible for not confessing what he found out to his own daughter. He had found out three weeks ago and had plenty of opportunities yet hadn't. He knew he was being unfair and a coward but to be honest he didn't know how he would raise her. He spoke to Joyce about his struggle and she reluctantly agreed. In exchange he promised her would get his life together for Eleven to be apart of it officially.

"Joyce said you could continue to stay with her." He replied as they started walking.

Eleven pulled down the sleeve of her grey sweater and nodded as they walked out of the room.

He could see the struggle in her eyes. He pressed a hand onto her back as they walked. "What's wrong? You've stayed with Joyce before. She's been like a mother to you." He said softly.

"Except she isn't..." Eleven replied softly.

He felt a kick to his chest. He had never heard Eleven even acknowledge that she had a real mom. It hurt him knowing the truth.

"I can set you up somewhere else if-"

"No, it's okay...you're right. Joyce is amazing to me." Eleven gave a quick small smile before looking forward again.

He bit his lip. It really isn't okay, none of it is. Her mother is dead and he is her father. Eleven is his responsibility yet he is tossing her over to Joyce.

He opened the door to his truck and helped her climb inside. He closed the door and hopped onto his side. Without another word he started the car and drove to Joyce's house.

Back at her house Will sat on the couch waiting for his friends arrival. Once he heard the sound of a car door slamming shut he jumped off of the couch and slung the front door open. He smiled when he saw Eleven and Hopper walking toward the door.

Eleven may not have stayed with them long before she was taken but even in that short time he felt a connection with her. Like a brother to a sister.

"El!" He yelled as he ran forward. He embraced her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Careful, kid." Hopper warned with a light tone.

As soon as they stepped apart he grasped Eleven's hand. "Mom and I changed your room. I think you're going to love it." He said excitedly as he pulled her forward. She happily followed him through the front door into her room only able to give Joyce a short hurried wave.

He opened the door to her bedroom and she smiled widely. Decorative lights were draped from her ceiling, her dresser was filled with clothing, her nightstand had books, and her wall had several photos of her friends hung up, including the ones of her and Hopper during the year in the cabin.

"I hope you don't mind that we hung those up." Will said softly.

"It's amazing...thank you." She smiled and embraced him.

"Good, mom and I worked pretty hard on it." He teased.

"Um, I helped too." Jonathan said from the doorway.

Eleven gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah he helped a little I guess." Will shrugged.

"I love it guys." She smiled.

They returned the smile.

"I think Hopper's headed out. I'm sure you will see him tomorrow but you might want to say bye." Jonathan suggested.

She nodded and they all walked to the front door only to be met by Hopper and Joyce having a whispered dispute.

"El needs a real home Joyce. I can't give her that right now you know that. I thought we settled this." Hopper said sternly.

"I didn't realize that you still hadn't told _Jane_ the truth about her mother and father, Hop." Joyce argued in a passionate whisper.

The whispers were still loud enough for one in the room to hear. Will, Jonathan, and Eleven stood to the side of the scene awkwardly.

Hoppers eyes widened when he saw them. Joyce turned to face them and also felt her throat close.

"Who's Jane?" Eleven asked shakily.

Hopper and Joyce shared a concerned look. He stepped forward toward Eleven and she stepped back closer to Jonathan and Will who were equally confused.

"El...I was going to tell you." He started.

"Answer my question then." She replied sternly.

He bit his lip like he always did when he was upset.

"You are...your name is Jane." He confessed.

Will and Jonathan's eyes widened and they looked to Eleven. She stood in her spot with firm eyes trained on Hopper. She craved answers and to get those she withheld her emotions, for the time being.

"What else?" She choked out.

"Do you want to sit or-

"What else." She interrupted firmly.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Your mothers name is Terry Ives. You were taken from her when you were born. They told her that you died..." he continued.

She folded her arms and looked down trying to keep the lump in her throat down.

"Where is she?" Her voice cracked as soon as the question left her lips.

Hopper looked to Joyce and could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hopper...where is my mom?" The question came out brokenly as if she already knew the answer.

"She passed a couple weeks ago..." he said as tears formed in his eyes.

The tears threatened to fall from her eyes also but years of having to lock the tears up paid off. Her eyes were glossy but she refused to break. Not before she got the question she wanted, answered.

"And my dad...?" Her voice came out desperate.

He looked to Joyce again. "Look at me Hopper. Tell me the truth, I've lived in lies...all my life." She said painfully.

Joyce walked over to the boys and motioned for them to follow her out of the room so the two could be alone.

Hopper didn't know how best to answer the question. Any way he said it wouldn't make it any less confusing and painful. He knew should would feel several emotions but he had a feeling that anger would be the first. She would assume he knew all along but he would have to quickly confirm that he had no idea until weeks ago. He still had no excuse as to why he didn't tell her as soon as he found out.

He looked down and she began to get impatient. Already frustrated tears threatened to break free and she stepped closer to him. "Hopper..." her voice cracked.

He slowly looked up at her. "I don't know how to tell you..." he said as he bit his lip. She saw him blinking the tears away.

"You don't have to..." she replied softly. She closed her eyes and focused.

He watched her and immediately knew what she was doing. He cursed himself for being such a coward. She had to literally go in his head just to get the answer.

When she got the answer she was looking for, no amount of time could have prepared him for the look on her face.

The tears fell down both of their cheeks. She looked at him with betrayal in her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"El, I-"

He suddenly felt himself get pushed into the wall by an invisible force. He winced and saw her run out the door. "Eleven!" He screamed and ran after her.

He stopped at the end of Joyce's driveway and saw El disappear into the woods. Joyce, Will, and Jonathan appeared at his side with concern in their eyes.

"We will go get her." Jonathan informed.

Hopper stopped him quickly. "No...let her be alone for a while." He said before wiping his tears and walking away.

When he walked away Jonathan and Will turned to their mother.

"Shouldn't he be there for her?" Will asked softly.

Joyce nodded slowly. "He should have been able to be there for her thirteen years ago..." she replied solemnly.

Eleven or Jane- whoever she was now, ran through the woods and only stopped when she struggled for air and felt as though her insides would burst from her healing wound. She gripped her side and leaned onto a tree to try and catch her breath.

The struggling breaths only turned into sobs. She slid to her knees and continuously cried against the tree she sat beside. No experiments... no friends...no promises could have prepared her for the truth.


	19. The Cabin

**Gonna make it short and brief! Thanks for the reviews and follows! -An Unknown Stranger.**

When she finally collected herself she walked to the one place she always found comfort. She walked to the place that housed her for a year and reminded what it was like to be human. The cabin.

She approached the cabin and noticed that the door was still hanging off the hinges. She stopped at the creaky wooden steps and sat on them. She felt as though an unknown force restricted her from venturing into the cabin. Maybe she feared the memories would flood back the moment she stepped through the door.

She stayed on the steps and looked into the forest. It was quiet except for the occasional gust of wind shaking the trees. The air was cold and she felt lucky to be wearing a sweater and jeans.

She figured out at a young age that she always did her best thinking when she was alone and in quiet. The years of her being shoved in a small room for hours gave her lots of practice. The only company she ever had during those times were her thoughts.

She sighed deeply and thought about all she had just heard. It was hard to focus on one emotional when so many flooded through her mind. She felt as though she would explode. She knew the obvious ones, anger, sadness, confusion, and betrayal.

A whole year in the cabin with Hopper and he didn't tell her. The thought clouded her mind and angered her. That whole time Hopper was her father.

She rested her elbows on her knees and wiped the tears off her face with frustration. Her eyes were puffy from crying for hours and her wound sent jolts of pain through her body. The pain from the wound would make anyone cry but that is not why she cried. The words Hopper said sent her more pain than any physical pain she experienced.

She quickly looked up from wiping her eyes when she heard the leaves ruffle beside her. She looked up and quickly raised her hand with furrowed angered brows.

Mike held up his hands in surrender and gave an awkward smile. She lowered her hand and loosened the look on her face.

He lowered his hands and stepped forward. "Can I sit?" He asked gently.

She nodded and looked down at her hands. He sat beside her and looked at her with sympathy.

"Don't do that..." she frowned and kept her eyes on her hands.

"What...?" He furrowed his brows confused.

"Feel sorry for me. You never pitied me before so don't do it now." She said bluntly.

Mike, in truth, really had never pitied her. It was one of the reasons she loved him. He never looked at her like she was wounded or weak. He always new that she was strong from the moment he met her.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled and looked at his hands also.

"How did you find me?" She asked gently.

"Hopper new that you would come here...he told me not to go to you but I had to." He gave an innocent smile.

"Nothing you say can make this better..." she replied coldly.

He frowned and felt his chest tighten. "Hopper didn't know either you know...he didn't know he was your dad." Mike informed.

"That's not possible." Eleven scowled.

"Nothing is impossible in Hawkins. You are the impossible yourself El." Mike pointed out.

She ignored his true statement. "When did he find out then?" She asked softly as she looked over to him.

"When he rescued us he took your files. At the hospital he looked through them and that's when he found out." Mike explained.

"So three weeks ago?" She raised a brow.

He nodded. "I'm sure he would have told you sooner El. You were really weak and telling you would not help your recovery." Mike explained.

She knew he was right but the anger was still present. "He knew about my mom..." she pointed out.

Mike nodded. "Joyce and him found out about her last year. I guess they weren't certain." He informed gently.

He saw tears forming in her eyes. "My mom's dead..." her voice cracked and the tears began to fall.

He pulled her into a tight embrace immediately. He held her as she sobbed and only released her when the sobs began to turn into sharp inhales.

"Come on..." he said as he helped her stand.

He led her inside the cabin and instructed her to lay in the bed. She did so and he pulled the covers over her. He then hopped in and layed beside her with her wrapped in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"You have always had a family, El. Finding all this out doesn't mean anything...we loved you the moment we found you. Hopper's loved you like a daughter since he found you last year." Mike explained softly.

She listened.

"You may have lost your mom but you still have Joyce. She may not be your real mom but she loves you like a daughter. While you were in the hospital she didn't want to leave your side. She loves you too, El." He said sincerely.

"And Jonathan, Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Nancy...they are like your brothers and sister. They will always be there for you." He said with a soft light-hearted tone.

"And you...?" She replied softly as she looked up at him.

"You know the way I love you, Eleven. Since we met I have loved you." He smiled.

She sat up and looked down at his pure brown eyes that were so full of love and protection.

Their lips slowly came close together until they met in a warm touch. It was gentle and lasted for several moments until she slowly pulled away and smiled. "I love you Mike Wheeler."

He smiled. "I love you...Jane."

She gently shook her head. "I want to stay Eleven. Eleven is who I am." She smiled and rested her head back on his chest.

He smiled proudly and held her closer. "I love you, Eleven." He corrected.

She sighed in content.

"You know we need to go back...you need to let Hop explain." Mike said gently.

She stayed silent deep in thought before responding. "I will...but not yet." She said softly.

He gave a content smile for grasping her hand in his. "You haven't changed your hair." She informed with a amused tone.

He looked from their hands to the smile on her face. He gave a small laugh. "You like it curly and I like it curly so why change it?" He smirked.

She smiled but then the smile slowly faded. "I never asked if you are okay..." she said disappointed in herself.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Some days are harder than others. I have nightmares sometimes..." he confessed.

She was about to speak but he stopped her. "Don't apologize." He said quickly.

She closed her mouth. It was always a reflex to apologize for things she never did but thought she did.

"What did your parents say?" She asked gently.

He shrugged. "My dad just continues to ignore me like usual and my moms being overly protective. I'm just happy they know the truth." He explained.

She nodded.

"My dad still thinks you are Russian." He chuckled.

She laughed. "I mean I probably am, I don't know. Is Hopper Russian?" Eleven asked playfully.

Mike laughed. "Who knows." He replied.

Their laughing seized and they fell quiet once more.

"I'm sure you have nightmares too..." Mike said as he looked at her worriedly.

"I'm used to them...now it's just new ones." She said as she looked down at their hands.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Whenever you need me I will be there. I mean that El..." he said sincerely.

"I will be there for you too." She smiled.

He kissed her forehead and sat up. "We need to go back now. Joyce and Hopper are probably worried sick." He said as he stood.

She nodded and they headed back to Joyce's home.

They held each other's hand as they approached the house. They were surprised to be met by Dustin, Will, and Lucas. "The lovebirds decided to show up, how nice." Dustin joked.

Mike and El rolled their eyes.

"It's nearly sundown. My moms going to flip." Will informed.

Eleven released Mike's hand and ran a hand through her curls nervously.

"Hey...it will be okay. Go talk to Joyce and Hop...we will be just out here." Mike smiled.

She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. She ignored the other boys gasps and entered the house.


	20. Revival

**So there is possibly only one chapter left. I'm not sure exactly but if that is the case I want to thank you guys again for all the positive reviews. I'm so happy you all liked it. :) I will make sure the next chapter is fulfilling don't worry haha. -An Unkmwon Stranger.**

As soon as she stepped into the house and closed the door she knew there was no going back. She heard Joyce and Hopper talking in the kitchen with distress in their voices.

"She's been gone almost the whole day Hop. She had time to think and now it's time to find her." Joyce argued.

"We don't need to find her because I already know where she is. She's in the cabin. I told Mike not to go earlier but we both know he doesn't listen when it comes to El." Hopper explained

Joyce sighed. "She better be there for your sake..."

She heard their footsteps leave the kitchen and move closer to the door. She stood planted in place with a pounding heart.

When Joyce and Hopper rounded the corner her eyes and Hopper's met firmly.

"Looks like we don't need to go..." Joyce said awkwardly. Hopper sighed deeply out of his nose.

"I'll be outside with the boys." Joyce said before walking toward the door. She gave Elevens shoulder a reassuring squeeze before stepping out the door.

"Can you come sit down?" Hopper asked softly.

She nodded and they walked to the couch and sat.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. She watched him intently.

"Listen El..." he began.

Eleven cut him off before he could continue. "I'm sorry." She said to his surprise.

He furrowed his brows confused.

"You didn't know I was your daughter...not until you got the files at least." El explained.

He nodded.

"I shouldn't be angry at you...all you have done is care for me since you found me. You've always been my dad, I don't know why finding out was such a big deal." She continued.

A small smile formed on his lips and he tried not to cry. "I know it's not your fault that your mother and I couldn't have been in your life but I still feel guilty..." his voice cracked.

"There was nothing you guys could have done. What matters is that I'm here with you now." She gave a small smile.

"I wish your mother could be too." Hopper replied before grasping Eleven's hand.

She wiped the tears off of her cheek. "She's still with us..." she said with a cracked voice.

He nodded with a sad smile. Before she could say another word he wrapped Eleven in a tight hug. She smiled and rested her head on shoulder as he arms wrapped around his stomach. "I love you El..." he sniffled.

"I love you too, dad." She also sniffled.

They pulled away from each other and stood. "So am I still staying with Joyce?" She asked with uncertainty.

He nodded. "I don't think a trailer is a good place to raise you. I'm going to get my act together and get a real home. I told Joyce that in about a month you can join me." He explained with hope in his voice.

Eleven smiled and gave a nod. "Can't wait." She said happily.

He laughed and they walked toward the door. When they opened it Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike nearly fell through the doorway.

"Eavesdrop much?" Hopper raised a brow.

"We weren't listening, we were..." Dustin struggled to make up a story.

"Checking the door for termites. We didn't find any." Lucas chimed in.

"Uh-huh..." Hopper said suspiciously. Eleven held in her giggles and went to Mike's side.

Hopper turned to Joyce. "I will see you guys tomorrow." He said as he stepped onto the gravel driveway.

Joyce nodded.

"I'll give you boys a ride home." He said to Lucas, Mike, and Dustin. They nodded and walked over to his side.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mike told El firmly.

She nodded with a smile.

"I need to talk to you in the car Micheal." Hopper informed.

Lucas, Dustin, and Will began to laugh while Mike's cheeks turned red and his heart raised.

Eleven laughed also to which Mike gave a playful glare.

"See you tomorrow El." Hopper said as he walked toward his car.

"Bye, dad!" She waved.

He smiled and waved before stepping into his car with the boys. Once the doors closed Dustin sighed. "I don't think I will get used to that." He informed Hopper.

"You and me both buddy." Hopper replied before putting the car in drive.

Eleven watched her fathers truck roll away and she smiled. Her life almost felt complete. She felt no longer like an experiment but instead like a daughter and a friend.

She stepped back into her temporary home and closed the door. As soon as that door closed her attention was brought to a new problem. She felt foolish to think her life could be perfect for even just a moment.

Her eyes fell onto Joyce and Jonathan hovering over Will's unconscious form. They shook him with terror in their eyes and distress in their minds.

She quickly moved from the door to her friends side. "We need to get him to a hospital!" Jonathan yelled.

Joyce was in a panic. Her eyes were wide and she repeatedly yelled Will's name even though it was obvious he could not hear.

Eleven saw their uncertainty. What would the doctors be able to do anyway. How does one handle dimensional slugs in a boys stomach?

Before Jonathan could pick him up Eleven held out her hand. "No. Let me help him." She said sternly.

"What can you do?" Jonathan asked with worry in his eyes.

"Something doctors can't. Go call my dad." She said firmly.

He looked to Joyce who kept her eyes trained on Will and had tears running down her cheeks.

He saw that he had no choice and stood and ran to the phone.

"Joyce, step back." Eleven said cautiously.

It took her a moment to process before she moved away from her son. Eleven moved closer to Will and placed her hands on his temples firmly.

"What are you going to do?" Joyce choked out.

"Save him..." she sighed.

Joyce stayed silent and watched Eleven close her eyes.

Back in Hopper's truck he had already dropped off Lucas and Dustin. Next was Mike.

"Chief, copy?" A voice came from his radio.

He sighed and picked up the mic. "Copy, what is it Callahan?" He replied.

"The Byers kid called. He said your needed at their house urgently. They didn't say why." He explained.

Mike nearly hit the window when Hopper stepped on the breaks and quickly turned the wheel. He began driving back to Joyce's house not bothering to follow the speed limit. Not that he ever did.

"On it." He replied calmly in the mic.

He turned to Mike's worried eyes. "I'm sure El's okay." He said softly.

"It's not El I'm worried about this time." Hopper sighed.

Back at Joyce's house, Jonathan and Joyce watched Eleven, still with closed eyes, holding her hands to Will's temple. It was at the top of the list of the strangest things they'd seen for sure.

Little did they know what was happening in Will and Eleven minds.

 _Eleven found herself back in the void with the shallow water engulfing her feet. She quickly started running, desperate to find Will._

 _"Will!" She screamed._

 _Silence._

 _"Will!" She screamed again._

 _"El?!" Came a reply._

 _She listened and tried to figure out which direction it came from._

 _"Will!" She shouted again._

 _"Eleven, help!" Will screamed._

 _She ran to the direction of his scream and came to a holt when she saw him being swallowed by a slime of some sort._

 _He tried to grip at the floor but only kept slipping on the damp ground._

 _His eyes met her's and widened._

 _"I'm going to save you!" She yelled as she began to run toward him._

 _"No, El don't!" He screamed._

 _She stopped and almost slipped._

 _He tried to grip the floor again only to lose his grip and continue to slip._

 _"You can't. It will come for you." He grunted as he struggled against the slime._

 _"Who?" She asked with confusion._

 _"I don't know what it is. It can be anything." He struggled to explain._

 _"I'm not losing you Will." She argued and stepped forward. Right as she stepped toward him she was met by a invisible punch to the face._

 _She hit the floor and winced gripping her now bloody nose._

Hopper didn't bother knocking when he arrived at Joyce's house. Him and Mike quickly entered, assessed the situation, and ran to Will and Eleven's side.

"What is she doing?" Hopper asked worriedly.

"She said she was saving him. I don't know how." Joyce informed.

"She went to the void..." Mike mumbled.

They turned to him. "The what?" Hopper asked.

"The void. It's where she goes when she's looking for someone. I've never seen her go on her own before. She told me that back in the lab they drugged her..." Mike scowled and fought back tears.

They all scowled at the thought.

"She's going to drain herself if she isn't careful." Mike informed.

They all looked over to her and saw a thin line of blood escape her nostrils and run down her lips to her chin.

Hopper frowned. "I won't let that happen." He sighed.

 _Eleven sat up with pain evident in her eyes. She looked up and didn't expect to see who she saw._

 _Will also saw who she saw and his eyes widened._

 _It was Jacobs._

 _She started scooting back quickly away from him but he continued forward. She stared at the blood that covered his shirt and his blue lips and pale complexion. He was dead._

 _"You are a murderer, Eleven." He said sternly._

 _She continued to move back and she shook her head. "No..." she argued._

 _"You killed us!" He screamed._

 _More agents appeared at his side. All the agents she had killed. Countless agents that died by her mind._

 _She could see them walk toward her with either snapped necks or blood soaking their uniforms. She did that to them._

 _She shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks._

 _"You are a monster!" Jacobs screamed as they all continued toward her._

 _"Eleven run!" Will screamed desperately._

 _She stopped moving and slowed her breathing. The men before her were the monsters. They were evil and deserved what they got. That's what Hopper always told her. She just needed to believe it._

 _"It's time to stop you, Eleven." Jacobs said firmly._

 _She looked at Will's worried eyes then back to Jacobs._

 _Will was not only her best friend now...he was family. She couldn't leave him behind. Only a monster would leave someone in a dark void to die. She's can't be a monster because a monster cannot love._

 _She stood to her feet and clenched her fists. Jacobs and the other agents scowled in frustration._

 _She looked back to Will. "I'm not a monster..." she said softly. Will smiled but that smile turned to horror._

 _She looked back to Jacobs and stumbled back not expecting to see a new face. Instead of Jacobs she saw Brenner. Her papa._

 _He smiled. "You are an experiment." Brenner corrected._

 _"No...I'm more than that." She said before raising her hand._

 _Before he could say another word she screamed and released her energy._

 _Brenner and the agents flew back hitting the ground. They fought to grip the wet floor but also slipped. She watched as they were sucked into the darkness and never seen again._

 _She brought her attention back to Will and saw the slime receding. She stopped and watched him stand. When he stood his eyes met hers and turned to extreme worry._

 _She noticed that she began to sink. The once thin water on the floor was now engulfing her completely. Her eyes widened and her breaths began to quicken. She tried to move but the force sucking her down forbade it._

 _"Eleven!" Will screamed as he ran toward her._

 _Before he could reach her she was gone along with the void. He was back home._

Hopper, Mike, Joyce, and Jonathan noticed purple veins appearing on Eleven's pale skin starting from her forehead and running past her neck down to her fingertips. She bled from her nose and ears and started to lean forward as if all strength was leaving her.

"We need to pull her out, we are losing her." Hoppers voice cracked.

"No, she's saving my son. I'm sure she's almost done." Joyce argued.

"She's my daughter Joyce! I'm not going to lose her again!" Hopper argued.

Before they could continue arguing Will gasped awake.

Joyce and Jonathan smiled in relief but that turned to worry when Eleven fell into Hopper's arms limply.

His eyes widened and he guided her to the floor. He checked for a pulse and felt his chest tighten.

"She doesn't have a pulse!" Hopper yelled with panic.

Joyce pulled Will to the side so Hopper had more room. Mike finally spoke with a panic in his voice. "Do something!" His voice cracked with tears.

Hopper began performing CPR while the others watched helplessly.

Jonathan pulled Mike away so he didn't distract Hopper with his screams and sobs. Jonathan gripped him tightly and tried to keep his own tears at bay.

As he pressed down on his daughters chest his mind could not help but wander back to the day his other daughter flatlined. He watched helplessly as the doctors pressed on his daughters chest to no avail. He watched her die and couldn't do a thing to save her. He would not let that happen this time.

"Come on El!" He yelled as he pressed.

He opened her mouth, pressed his mouth to her's, and blew air into her lungs. He then moved back to her chest pushing as hard as he could. "Come on!" He yelled desperately.

He pounded his fist on her chest like he did with Will when they found him. He was desperate and nothing else was working. He needed his daughter back.

"Eleven!" Mike screamed as he fought against Jonathan.

Hopper pounded again and this time he heard a sputtering followed by coughing. He leaned back and their eyes widened when she suddenly started coughing up water. He slowly sat her up and she coughed the last of the water out and gasped for air.

Relief washed over all of their faces and happy tears rolled off their cheeks.

"What the hell..." Hopper sighed in relief as she continued to breathe heavily. Hopper held her in a tight embrace also breathing heavily from pure adrenaline. "I love you so much, don't scare me like that kid." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

As soon as Hopper released her, Mike embraced her tightly and cried on her shoulder. "I love you, El..." he whispered as he dug his face into the crook of her neck.

He knew she was still too weak to speak and took her silence as assurance that she heard him.

"Alright...I think that's enough for today." Hopper sighed and looked at everyone.

They all gave soft laughs and stood.

Hopper lifted Eleven up bridal-style. "Should we take her to a hospital?" He raised a brow.

Eleven shook her head. "No...I'll be fine..." She replied tiredly.

He gave an unnerved chuckle but didn't argue. He carried her into her room, tucked her in, and waited beside her until she fell asleep.

He walked to the doorway and was stopped by Mike. "Alright, lets get you home." Hopper sighed.

He hesitantly nodded still keeping his eyes on Eleven. "She's going to be okay. Joyce is watching her like a hawk and I'm sleeping on the couch tonight just in the other room." Hopper explained.

He nodded slowly and then turned and walked to the door.

They stopped at the doorway and turned to Joyce and Will. Mike looked to his best friend worriedly. "Will you be okay?" He asked.

Will smiled. "She healed me...I can't even feel it anymore." He assured.

Mike smiled. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Will nodded. Mike and Hopper left without another word. He didn't know how he was going to explain this one to his parents.


	21. Home

**The end has finally come! *cries* I just want to thank you guys for loving this story so much! I really hope this is a satisfying ending for you guys, I feel it is. Please let me know and also let me know if you want another story. I have a couple ideas :) Please enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

A month passed and Will had shown no sign of his previous illness. Eleven assured that it would be gone but they still kept cautious.

Will felt as if he owed Eleven a lot. She had saved him from the upside down a year ago and then from a horrible illness caused by the upside down. He owed her so much but had no idea how to pay her back.

He had tried to ask her how he could repay her but she assured that he had no reason to. She saved Will because she loved him, he was the closest she ever had to a brother.

Besides the Byers had already given her all she ever wanted. A home and a family.

During the months that passed, Hopper had been keeping his promise. He began to get his life together and prepare to raise a daughter. He stopped drinking, spent every moment of free time he had with her, and bought a new home. A home near Mike, Dustin, and Lucas. Sadly, the Byers lived a few blocks away but he had a feeling that wouldn't stop her from seeing them.

When the day had come to pack her things and move in with her dad she couldn't help but feel a little down.

She closed her suitcase and looked to Joyce, who had helped her pack her things. "I'm going to miss you." Eleven frowned.

Joyce wrapped her in a hug. "You're only moving a couple blocks down sweetie. I will still see you all the time." She assured.

"I know but it's not the same." She said as she gently pulled away. "I've lived with you guys for months. It's gonna be weird." Eleven gave a soft laugh.

Joyce smiled. "Hopper is already a great father to you. Trust me you will love living with your dad." She said as she placed a hand on Eleven's shoulder.

Eleven gave a small smile and looked up at Joyce. "I just want you to know that you have been like a mom to me. I see you as my mom." Eleven confessed.

Eleven may have had a biological mother but Terry was never her mom. Terry may have never had the chance to raise El but she still couldn't ignore that she didn't have a mother for thirteen years. When she connected with Joyce, that's when she really felt like she had a mother.

Joyce felt tears form in her eyes and failed at wiping them away. She held Eleven closely and cried happy tears. Eleven shed a few tears before they both stepped away with smiles.

"It is nice to have a daughter." Joyce joked. Eleven gave a small laugh.

"It's nice to have brothers." Eleven added to which Joyce laughed.

Joyce wiped her tears and looked over Eleven as if she needed to give a stamp of approval. Eleven wore a gray sweatshirt with jean overalls and a pair of white sneakers.

Joyce moved some curls in Eleven's hair and then sighed with a smile. "Time to go." Joyce said before taking Elevens suitcase.

They walked to the door and were met by Jonathan, Will, and Hopper. Hopper gently took the suitcase from Joyce's hands like a gentlemen and held it at his side.

He smile and looked to El. "Ready, kid?" He raised a brow.

"Ready, dad." Eleven smiled and went to her fathers side.

Right as she moved to her fathers side she was met by a body crashing into her's. She stumbled back and embraced Will back tightly.

"I love you." Will sighed.

"I love you too." Eleven said contently.

"What, No hug for your big brother?" Jonathan smirked.

She smiled as her and Will separated. She walked over to Jonathan and embraced him tightly also.

"If you ever need me to beat a punk up let me know." Jonathan smirked as he ruffled her curls.

They laughed. "I think she's capable of beating a bully by herself." Hopper informed.

They laughed in reply.

"Well, lets go kid." Hopper smiled and opened the door.

Eleven waved. "See you guys later." She smiled.

They waved back and watched her hop in Hopper's truck and drive off.

As they drove, Hopper looked to his daughter. "Are you excited to start school next week?" He smiled.

"I'm a little nervous." She confessed.

"Don't be. The good news is Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas all got held back so you will be in the same grade as them." He explained.

"How is that good news?" Eleven raised a brow.

"I didn't say it was good news for them." He smirked.

She laughed.

"At least your almost all the way caught up. That time in the cabin really did pay off. I bet you're smarter than all the boys combined." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, amused.

They continued driving and she continued to laugh at Hopper's "dad" jokes.

Once they arrived he stopped the truck in front of a nice two story home. It looked just like Mike's home which wasn't a surprise since they only lived a couple houses down.

She got out of the truck and awed at the sight. Hopper grabbed her suitcase and smiled seeing her reaction. "It's a little big for the two of us but I figured the boys will be over a lot. Plus, we could get a dog or something." Hopper informed.

She smiled at him. "It's amazing dad."

He smiled and placed her suitcase on the porch. "At least you live close to the boys so that you can all bike to school together." Hopper added.

"With what bike?" Eleven joked.

As if on cue he lifted the garage door and revealed a bike. She gaped in shock.

"Is that mine?" She asked in amazement.

"Of course." He laughed.

Instead of running to the bike, she ran to her dad and gave him a large embrace. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

He kissed the top of her head. "Alright." He said as he closed the garage.

"Last one in has to do the dishes!" He yelled as he ran to the door.

He "tripped" on the porch and watched painfully as Eleven ran passed him and entered the house.

"Cheater!" He yelled. He grabbed her suitcase and walked inside a proud father.

The house was already furnished and she could already feel herself feeling at home.

She walked into her new room with excitement already thinking of how she would decorate it.

"El!" Hopper called.

She ran back downstairs and stopped in front of Hopper. He was on the phone with clear annoyance on his face.

"Yeah, dad?" She said curiously.

"It's Mike. He wants you to meet him and the others at the edge of Mirkwood." He informed.

"Can I?" She asked innocently.

He sighed. "I guess that's fine as long as you are home before sundown." He said sternly. He turned back to the phone. "You hear that Micheal! Sundown!" He repeatedly loudly.

"Yes, sir!" Mike replied fearfully.

"She will meet you guys down there." He said before hanging up.

"Alright, take the bike and be careful." Hopper cautioned.

"Always am." She smiled before running off.

"Disagree but okay." Hopper sighed.

She took her bike and road off to meet the boys at Mirkwood. Their faces all brightened when they saw her riding her bike towards them.

Mike felt proud that he had taught her how to ride a bike. Hopper did a little bit too but he got frustrated easily.

She stopped in front of them and parked her bike next to theirs. "Come on." Mike smiled before grasping her hand and following the other boys.

They all walked through the woods to Castle Byers. They each took a seat on a fallen log close by each other.

Lucas, Dustin, and Will tried to hold in their comments about Mike and Eleven still holding hands.

Of course Dustin couldn't help himself though. "So, are you two dating?" He smiled.

Eleven and Mike's cheeks reddened.

"Gross, that's my sister." Will frowned.

"Come on you know you want Mileven to happen." Dustin argued.

"Mileven?" Lucas raised a brow.

"It's when you want a couple together and so you give them a name. Usually you combine their names, hence Mileven." Dustin explained.

"That's stupid." Lucas shook his head.

"I agree." Will nodded.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Anyways, answer my question." He looked back at the two.

"I mean I don't know Dustin. I guess..." Mike said with bright red cheeks.

"We are?" Eleven raised a brow.

Mike felt his heart skip. "Only if you want to be-I mean." He said with a panic.

She responded by kissing his cheek. "Yes..." she smiled.

He smiled and held her hand tighter.

"Did we just witness history?" Dustin asked excitedly.

They all rolled their eyes. "Shut up Dustin." Lucas sighed.

"Make me." Dustin shot back.

In response, Lucas threw a stick at him. Dustin also grabbed a stick and threw one back.

"Come on guys..." Mike sighed.

They stopped and glared at each other.

They all sat in silence pondering about how lucky they were. They had some amazing life already. Sure it was full of chaos and challenges but in the end they all new it made their lives better and would continue to do so.

Even through all the torture Eleven had endured since she could remember she knew it was meant to be. She would have never met her best friends and Mike. She was happy.

"I love you guys." Eleven said sincerely.

They all smiled. "We love you too, El." Mike replied with a sincere smile.

He embraced her and the others joined in to form one group hug.

Mike sighed and stood. "We should start heading back. Hopper will kill me if she isn't back by sundown." He sighed and pulled Eleven up.

"I'd love to see that." Dustin laughed. Lucas nodded.

"Really guys?" Mike sighed.

"Get used to it, dude." Lucas replied.

They all walked back to their bikes and started riding back to their homes. Will, Lucas, and Dustin all branched off to their homes leaving Mike and El. He wanted to make sure she made it home.

He walked her up to the porch and waited for her to step inside. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Mike asked with a hopeful voice.

"Of course." She smiled.

He smiled and was about to turn away and head home but stopped. He turned back to her and smiled. "I love you, El."

She smiled. "I love you too, Mike."

He suddenly gave her a soft kiss on the lips before quickly running to his bike and waving goodbye. She chuckled knowing that he was worried Hopper saw.

She shook her head amused and walked inside.

She closed the door and sighed. "So you two are a couple now?" Hopper said suddenly.

She jumped in shock. "Jeez, dad!" She yelled before walking upstairs.

"So was that a yes?!" He called from the bottom floor.

She layed back on her bed and smiled. She thought she would never make it out of the lab and then she did. She thought she would never make it out of the upside down and she did. She thought she would never live outside the cabin and she did. Then she thought she would never make it out of lab and away from the bad men and she did.

Through all of it she knew it wasn't her powers that saved her from those prisons. It was her friends and family.

They were the only one's truly capable of guiding her and making her feel at home and safe. That was for certain.


End file.
